Eden: The Club of Secrets
by Marronett
Summary: (Complete) How well do you know the people around you and what they do in their spare time? Minako took Usagi to "Eden", a strip club with familiar faces that ignited a sleeping 1000 yr old passion that won't be put back to rest without a fight.
1. The Plan

* * *

Title : "Usa's Birthday" 

Genre : Romance/Comedy/Drama

Rating : R - for sexual references and provocative situations.

Get out of jail card : All characters are owned by Nako T. and all respective companies that own Sailor Moon and all the nice copyrighted stuff. I own nothing except the idea and concept.

Hello Happy Readers! I had to raise the rating because of a few select yet humorously placed curse words and some sexual situations. Ok... a few but nothing explicit. I know I secretly hear your grumble. I know what your minds are thinking. You can't fool me... I see how all the hentai fanfics get the most reviews. Tisk tisk. And some of them are so poorly written! Well, my grammar is nothing to crow about but if you do by chance see any big mistakes... don't tell me. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 1 :_

Shoes pounded on the hard asphalt in a rush. Usagi Tuskino was always late. Even after four years of being the super hero Sailor Moon, not much has made her any different. Skillfully she grabbed a streetlight and swung herself around the corner as she raced towards her destination, blonde ponytails flying in the wind behind her.

"Rei is going to be so mad!" She cried as she glanced at her watch. Her nose hit it first and then the rest of her body crumpled against the hard object she smashed into. The impact threw her backwards onto the pavement beneath her. With a startled gasp she looked up, her hand quickly going to cover her nose. "Ow..." She whined painfully and stared up at midnight eyes.

"You never watch where you are going do you Meatball head?" An almost annoyed voice said above her and Usagi huffed. She tried to get up but her muscles hurt. It felt like she had run into a truck. Mamoru Chiba sighed and reached down, pulling her small body up effortlessly. She came to her feet wobbily and looked up at him, his head a good foot above her own. Her hand went to her nose again, , her brows furrowing accusingly at him for the cause of her pain.

"Ow..." She whimpered again and he raised a curious eyebrow at her over his small glasses that rested on his nose.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, annoyance still littering his voice. This girl had run into him, literally, for the last four years. She was a pest, a beautiful pest but a child who always brought out the feisty side in him. He enjoyed being a calm person but she had a way of rustling his feathers. Her deep blue eyes looked into his and he could see a twinge of harsh criticism in them even though her face displayed innocence. He moved her hand away to check her nose, which was just a little red.

"Geez... you felt like a brick wall." She cried, her shoulder aching as well as her bum, which she had landed on. He looked at her confused and dropped her hand.

"What?" He asked and she rolled her eyes and walked past him, her pace gaining speed as she walked away.

"What do you do... work out just so you can run into me and hurt me?!" She cried over her shoulder and Mamoru watched her retreat then a smile came to his face and he let out a chuckle.

"Impressed Meatball head?" He called teasingly and he heard her huff.

"I'd sooner ogle at a snake!" She cried over her shoulder and he frowned annoyed. As if he needed her... he had his share of women ogle over him, he didn't need some silly child too. He hadn't run into her in a few months... things had changed a bit. She glanced over her shoulder at his thin tall form and gulped remembering how much it hurt running into him. Boys... they always had to work out to get buff. Losers. She said with a roll of her eyes and rounded the corner.

"I'm surprised she didn't cry. Good for her." He mumbled to himself and turned back onto his present course. Mamoru Chiba was a loner. He had always been that way since his parents were killed in a car accident. To be honest, Usagi was actually the only thing he could count on to never vanish. There would always be that little girl who would run into him or yell at him for making fun of her pigtails. At least she was consistent.

"Mamoru!" A voice suddenly yelled approaching him and Mamoru looked up from his book. Gently he put a hand to his chest where the minx had run into him. It was the first time she had done it where he hadn't stumbled back. He probably did feel like a brick wall... "I've been looking all over town for you!" An exuberant voice cried as he walked to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Shouldn't you be at the arcade?" Mamoru asked smiling for once today at his oldest friend.

"That is what little sister's are for... remember I have my own business to run." The blonde winked at him and Mamoru raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement and kept walking, his friend beside him. Indeed, Motoki had his own business to run which was exactly the reason for Mamoru's brick wall state as Usagi had put it. It was the oddest thing Motoki had probably ever done. Perhaps he was going through his mid-life crisis or rebellion stage but whatever made him get a wild streak was at least making him more interesting to be around.

"So, why have you been looking for me?" He asked casually and was met with Motoki wide scheming grin. He wanted to instantly groan at that.

"People have been begging for you! You have to give me a monthly show!" He cried and Mamoru raised an eyebrow at him taken back.

"I'm a doctor now Motoki... I don't need the money..." He mumbled and Motoki grinned.

"Come on... use it to by some girl a gift... Buy Usagi a butt cushion for all of the pain you cause her." Motoki smirked and Mamoru shook his head, a small grin on the corner of his lips. That might be a good idea and might get a rise out of the minx.

"No." He grumbled resolutely and Motoki stepped in front of him.

"Please! Just once a month...you are my star... no one does it like you." He grinned and Mamoru gave him an odd look and stepped to the side, trying to avoid him. Now Motoki was making him uncomfortably.

"I was just desperate for cash..." He mumbled quietly and Motoki turned with a grin. "I never liked doing it." He finished, his voice doing a bad job of sounding convincing and Motoki's grin only grew.

"But everyone else did... come on... a part of you loved the lights and the music and the girls." He called after him as he followed. "You could be my big draw in... once a month that's all. Come on Tuxedo Mask." Motoki smirked and Mamoru spun around and pointed a finger at him, his eyes darting around suspiciously hoping no one had heard his best friend's loud voice. "You know you want to..." Motoki whispered and Mamoru was beginning to not like Motoki's wild side. It was getting annoying. "I'll pay you double and you can keep all of your tips." He grinned and Mamoru sighed and removed his glasses. "I'll even take your mask out of its frame." He mumbled and Mamoru rolled his eyes. He realized that his blonde friend was persistent and wouldn't give up when he got something in his head. He could fight him, he had the energy too but he didn't want to spend the rest of the month arguing with him. With a deep breath he admitted defeat.

"Fine." He growled and Motoki let out a cry of success.

"Perfect!"

--------------------------

"Usagi!" A voice yelled happily with a wave as the blonde seventeen year old walked up to the outside café. She glanced up at the marquee with a large coffee cup and then at the four women who looked up at her with big smiles. Happiness came over her and she sighed plopping down into a waiting chair for her. Her friends gave her such comfort. "I was getting worried..." Makoto grinned, her emerald eyes dancing as she glanced at the young blonde.

"You're nose is all red..." Rei said critically reaching out to touch it. Usagi swatted it away and rolled her eyes.

"I ran into a wall." She hissed and Rei blinked as Minako made an 'ouch' face.

"Why?" Ami asked raising an eyebrow curiously and Usagi rolled her eyes.

"I mean I ran into Chibaidiot..." She grumbled and the rest of the girls looked at her confused. Usagi gulped and rubbed her chest. "He felt like a brick wall..." She complained and Rei smirked, resting her chin in her hand as she looked at the others.

"We were just talking about how Ami was going to miss your birthday next weekend." Minako said and the blue haired genius frowned.

"Aw..." Usagi whined looking at one of her best friends with big eyes. "How come?" She pouted and Rei grinned at the young girl. It amazed her that she use to be the Princess of the Moon... a sophisticated, elegant woman of many talents. Not that Usagi didn't possess talents... elegant just wasn't her. Rei always wondered perhaps Usagi's last life was too strict, which was why she reverted to such a childish manner now... She grinned, enjoying her own logic as the conversation continued on without her.

"I have that special seminar in Beijing with my mom. It's the first time I can go and I'm so sorry it fell on your birthday." Ami said, sadness and guilt coming over her as her frame slumped. Makoto smiled and wrapped an arm around the blue prodigy. Usagi smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Oh don't worry!" She cried. "I'll have plenty more birthdays!" She said with a large smile and Ami brightened slightly.

"We'll take her out for you!" Minako cried and Ami glanced at the other three who nodded.

"It won't be the same without you but we know you'll always be with us." Makoto grinned and Ami raised an eyebrow at her.

"You can get me something in Beijing!" Usagi said with a big smile and Ami nodded. "I'll always love you Ami... even if you miss my birthday for the rest of our lives!" She giggled and Ami shook her head with a smile. "Especially if you always get me a nice present." The blonde added with a smirk and the others looked at her and giggled as the blue haired genius let out a breath and then smirked.

----------------------------

"What should we do for Usagi's birthday?" Minako asked quietly as she walked through Juuban Crossroads Shopping District. She had been racking her brain all morning for the perfect thing to do. She had to make this birthday special so Usagi wouldn't be depressed over Ami-chan not being there. She pounded a fist on her palm, a look of determination in her eyes.

"I got her the cutest little cooking set..." Makoto grinned to herself as the wind blew through the two women's hair.

"Yeah but Usagi is turning eighteen... we have to do something big." Minako said with a smile, her eyes glittering with eagerness when suddenly a paper smacked her in the face. She gasped and removed it, the wind making it flap around.

"What's that?" Makoto asked as the two girls stopped.

"It's an advertisement for that strip club on the outskirts of Juuban, a few blocks from Rei's temple." Minako said reading the red piece of paper. "Oh! They are having a special event this Friday! That's Usagi's birthday!" Minako cried and Makoto raised an eyebrow at her as she looked around seeing colored papers blowing everywhere.

"So?" She asked confused and Minako grinned at her.

"It says that the famous Mask is coming for a special show... We could take Usagi here for her birthday!" She cried, excitement coming to her eyes.

"To a strip club?" She almost yelled and then blushed and stepped closer to the blonde leader as her voice lowered as passerby's glanced at the two school uniform clad girls. "Why?" She asked and Minako shrugged.

"Why not? Serenity use to be a very passionate person... it's like an entrance into womanhood to have a fine man dance before you and you casually dismiss them... it's a right of passage." She preached on as she continued walking down the street. Makoto blinked and walked after her, slightly afraid of the zeal she was displaying over her 'brilliant' new idea.

"But Usagi isn't like that... she's sweet and innocent..." Makoto grinned picturing the ditz in her head and Minako giggled throwing her arms out, her fingers still clutched to the paper.

"We all are but we have our bad sides..." She smirked, a determined step to her now.

"But it says you have to be twenty-one to get in." Makoto said pointing to the flier and Minako grinned at her and the idea suddenly was beginning to grow on Makoto. She did like men after all.

* * *


	2. Eden

* * *

Title : "Usa's Birthday"

Genre : Romance/Comedy/Drama

Rating : R - for sexual references and provocative situations.

Get out of jail card : All characters are owned by Nako T. and all respective companies that own Sailor Moon and all the nice copyrighted stuff. I own nothing except the idea and concept.

I know it may be a little dragging with not that much description as of yet but it gets better with each chapter or at least should... guess you'll have to judge for yourself.

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

__

"It's perfect!" Minako cried as she looked at herself once more in Makoto's mirror. She had planned it all perfectly all week. They had trapped the two cats at Usagi's house and they had transformed Makoto's apartment into the ultimate sleepover pad. Makoto waited patiently in her kitchen. "It's even perfect that Ami isn't here." The blonde cried, her hair up in a bun on the top of her head.

"Yeah, she would have never approved..." Makoto grinned, she was actually excited. Tonight would be so much fun. "What did Rei say when you told her our plans?" She asked watching the oven, waiting for her cake to be finished. Minako stopped mid-step and smiled innocently. "Oh no..." Makoto grumbled then the doorbell rang. Minako giggled and threw it open to see two women standing there and Makoto held her breath. She was suddenly starting to worry at what Minako had gotten them into. Rei would be furious. She watched Minako pull the two inside and gulped. No turning back now.

She gulped and smiled at the two as they entered.

"We're here!" Rei cried her arm linked with Usagi's.

"Happy Birthday Usagi!" Makoto and Minako cried looking at her and Usagi brightened as Rei pulled her inside.

"Thank you so much!" She cried as she suddenly spied all of the decorations around Makoto's apartment. "Wow! Thank you!" She cried then spied all of the presents in the corner and she giggled.

"What a great idea for a birthday party." Rei smiled and Minako grinned.

"We have a whole evening planned for you Usagi... just us girls and adventure!" Minako cried dramatically and Rei rolled her eyes as Usagi's eyes brightened.

"What's first?" Usagi asked with excitement and Makoto smiled.

"Dinner and cake!" She cried and Minako nodded as Usagi rushed into the kitchen after the gourmet. She didn't have to mention food twice to get the blonde to follow. Rei followed, her black hair falling over her shoulder.

"Then we can get ready for a night on the town!" Minako cried and Rei raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Doing what?" She asked, violet eyes baring on seemingly innocent blue and Minako winked at her.

"It's a secret!" She cried and Usagi grinned digging into the little sandwiches and sushi Makoto had laid out. "But dig in! We have a few hours before the real fun begins!" She cried and followed the priestess into the kitchen. She watched Rei shrug and it took all she could not to rub her hands together with glee. This would be the greatest night ever.

---------------------------------

Usagi giggled uncontrollably as Makoto finished her impression.

"Wait! Wait I got one!" Rei cried jumping to her feet. "This is Sailor Moon fighting a youma." She grinned then quickly tied her hair up in odango. Usagi gasped and giggled at the messy black hairstyle. Then Rei put her balled up fists to her mouth and let out a cry as she jumped around. Usagi laughed as Makoto fell over watching Rei.

"Oh I'm not that bad!" Usagi whined when suddenly Minako burst into the room. The three girls looked at her and Usagi gasped her laughter fading as she swallowed a gulp, her eyes taking in her head guard.

"Wow." She mumbled spying Minako's mini skirt and heels. A t-shirt was hugging her frame and Usagi raised both eyebrows at her as Rei cast a critical eye towards the over the top blonde.

"You girls ready to go out?" She cried with a hand on her hip and Usagi gulped. Makoto jumped to her feet. Rei pulled her hair down from its two buns and glanced at Usagi who stood slowly, confusion still on her face as to what was going on. "But you girls aren't dressed!" Minako cried with a wink and Makoto smirked moving to stand next to the blonde.

"Are you taller?" Rei asked critically and Minako stepped forward and pulled a pen out of her pocket. Rei's eyes widened and Usagi huffed.

"Hey... I was wondering where that went." Usagi cried as she snatched the pen out of her friend's hand. Luna had yelled at all week thinking she had lost it carelessly.

"Usagi tell it to morph you all into Sexy twenty-one year olds!" Minako cried and Usagi raised an eyebrow at her. "We're going out on the town!" She cried and Usagi smirked as Makoto nodded.

"Ok..." She said and Rei blinked. What?

"Wait!" She cried and Usagi held the pen up into the air and Rei's eyes widened in horror.

"Luna pen! Transform us into sexy twenty one year olds!" She cried and the three girls were swept off their feet and Rei let out an alarmed cry. Heels formed on their feet as their long legs finally met with small skirts. Rei gasped as her hair grew longer and makeup appeared around her as a short dress clung to her perfect body. She landed back on the ground with a blink as she watched Makoto land beside her, a shimmering off the shoulder black top hugging her as a short white skirt hugged her thighs. Rei gulped and glanced at Usagi as she landed on the ground. Makeup made her lips darker and eyes as well as a short black skirt hugged at her thighs, her long legs glistening. A tight t-shirt that hung off of her shoulders slightly almost matched Mina's. Her hair was longer and heels graced her taller frame. Suddenly Usagi let out a cry and Minako gasped.

"What's wrong?" Minako asked walking to her with concern and Usagi winced shifting painfully on her heels. Rei glanced at her worried.

"I'm wearing a thong." She grunted with slight annoyance and Rei rolled her eyes. Now she was annoyed.

"You look beautiful!" Makoto cried and Usagi smirked. Even Rei had to admit she looked gorgeous... she actually looked older. Usagi walked to a mirror and pulled some of her hair in front of her shoulders and looked back at them and Rei gulped.

"Sexy vixen!" Minako cried and Usagi grinned. Rei put a hand on her hip then leaned over and glanced at herself in the mirror. Her mouth dropped a little and Makoto grinned pulling her in front of it.

"Look at you! You were sexy before but... yikes." Makoto grinned and Rei examined herself. Now any man would fall at her feet.

"So... what's the plan?" Usagi asked and Minako giggled, barely being able to contain her excitement any longer.

"We're going to Eden!" She cried and Rei blinked and spun to stare horrified at her leader. She didn't just suggest... she couldn't have... she wanted to take her Princess where!?!

"What's that?" Usagi asked glancing at them with wonder and Makoto giggled.

"A strip club!" She cried with excitement and Usagi glanced at her... the information still not dawning on her. Minako glanced at Makoto and Makoto made a helpless face. Minako grabbed Usagi and pulled her back to look at herself in the mirror.

"Usagi... as Princess Serenity... you were a very sensual person..." She cried and Usagi glanced at her oddly.

"I was married." She grumbled matter of factly and Minako rolled her eyes.

"You were the shit... no one was as beautiful as you and men fell at your feet... tonight men are going to fall at your feet and we're going to have the pleasure of being above them!" She cried and Usagi looked at her oddly. What was Minako spouting? Maybe she was losing it?

"We're going to be like Rei!" Makoto cried and Rei huffed.

"Oh honestly!" She cried crossing her arms across her chest. She didn't like this one bit. What would Ami say? Oh I can tell you what Ami would say... she thought with a growl as she glared evilly at her leader. Of all the blockhead things to do...

"You mean we're going to lure men to us and then tease them by letting them know they could never have us?" Usagi asked and Minako nodded as Makoto giggled. Rei gasped and wanted to protest that fact then just sighed... a small grin tugging at her lips. She did do that... and it was fun.

"I don't think we should take Usagi to a strip club!" Rei cried pointing to her.

"The Mask is going to be there tonight." Makoto grinned and Rei gasped, her eyes lighting up as she stepped towards the tall brunette with interest.

"He is? I've heard about him..." She mumbled and the three girls glanced at her.

"What?" She cried and Minako grinned and grabbed the girl's coats.

"Let's go!"

-----------------------------

Excited voices filled the air as spotlights danced in the sky.

"Look at the line..." Usagi said in disbelief as they looked to see it wrapped around the block. "We won't be able to get in." She mumbled and Makoto blinked seeing all the women. Bright lights announced the entrance to the club and Rei shifted uncomfortably and crossed her arms across her chest.

"This is stupid..." She hissed and Minako rolled her eyes and grabbed Usagi's hand pulling her to the entrance where a large bouncer stood. The other two blinked and then quickly followed them.

"Hey no cuts!" A girl screamed and Minako darkened her eyes to look at the tall bouncer.

"Hey there big boy..." Minako whispered huskily and the man looked at her with no expression. "What's the cover?" She asked and Usagi straightened, trying to remain calm as Rei and Makoto stepped behind her. She felt a little more comfortable with their presence behind her, especially as the tall man glared down at them. They would never believe that she was twenty-one! They would get caught for sure.

"Stop worrying." Minako hissed at her and Usagi blinked. Damn. Her stupid guardians always knew when she was worried. She pouted her lips slightly and the bouncer raised an eyebrow at the action.

"Hundred a head. Mask is in there tonight." He growled and Minako took a step closer to him. He shifted slightly, her blonde hair falling around her making her look like a vixen. Makoto nudged Usagi and Usagi gulped then took a step forward.

"So we've heard." Minako heard a purr behind her and she glanced at Usagi who put a hand on her hip seductively.

"Got room for four?" Rei finally asked stepping forward. "I'm sure we could just squeeze..." She whispered squeezing herself suggestively between him and Minako. He let out a breath as she glanced up at him, her eyes drawing him in and he felt his mouth water as his lust went haywire. "In..." She finished softly and licked her lips. He gulped and looked around. He bent for the rope and Rei winked at him as he let the four in then roped it back up.

"Wow Rei!" Minako cried and Rei shrugged. They stepped into the dark building and strobe lights hit them as hard techno music filled their ears. Things glowed around them as bartenders and waitresses walked around, their forms glowing from paint.

"This is the bar section!" Rei yelled over the noise and Minako nodded.

"Have you really been here before?" Usagi asked next to her and Rei blushed. She grabbed Usagi's hand and drug her through the large area past a crowded dance floor. Eden was separated into three sections. The entrance led you into the Bar called _Glow_ where drinks were overflowing and all of the attendants glowed with paint. Minako grabbed a man and he showed them a holder full of tubes.

"Shots all around." She grinned and he nodded as the four girls took one. Usagi held the slender tube and looked at Makoto who looked back at her. Minako smirked turning to them. Rei gulped it down in one swallow and Minako did the same thing. Usagi glanced at Makoto and then put the tube to her lips then gulped it down. Makoto grinned and followed. Usagi blinked and then gasped staring at the empty tube in her hand.

"Wow!" She laughed and handed the tube back to the man. Rei pulled Usagi into the second section, which was completely blue. The two areas sat side by side as double doors led into the main arena. The area was called the _Grind _and just looking inside the girls knew why it was called that. Usagi gulped uncomfortably and looked away from the scene as she gripped tighter to Rei's strong hand. It was the couple area and blasting music assaulted them.

"I'm going to be deaf by the end of the night!" Makoto cried and Usagi laughed walking after Rei.

"Remember Usagi..." Rei grinned and Usagi stepped next to her, Minako at her side. "You can have any man here... but none will ever be good enough... only good enough to be your toy." She smirked and Usagi grinned, feeling something take over her. True, she was a little childish but the area made her glow... she felt dangerous... and seductive. She felt free and loose to do whatever came to her head. It was a dangerous thought but she was too excited to think of it. Her senses were heightened and Minako led them to the double doors that were guarded by two guards.

"Cover charge... three hundred." One man spat and Rei laughed. She stepped to one of them and wrapped an arm around him.

"How would you like me to cover you?" She breathed and he rolled his eyes.

Usagi glanced at Rei who was getting annoyed then she stepped next to the other guard. Gently she ran her hand down his side and into his apron. He stood perfectly still and she brought her lips to his ear.

"Thanks..." She whispered and pulled out a wad of cash. He gulped slightly then shoved it at the other man and the other guard opened the doors. The second guard sighed as the four women entered. Small tables littered the area and the four women stepped inside with authority. The lights were dimmed before them as women filled the room from floor to ceiling.

"Hello ladies..." A man smirked walking up to them and Usagi smirked at his less then much attire. He grinned. "Table for four?" He asked and Minako nodded flippantly at him with a smirk.

"Close to the stage if you don't mind..." She mumbled with authority and he nodded. The room was packed and glowed with lights as men danced. Usagi's eyes widened seeing men in Speedos walk around to the women in the room. She gulped and was led to a table near the end of the runway stage.

"These are our Tomahawk dancers... you ladies are just in time for the real show... our prize Mask." He smirked and Usagi crossed her legs and sighed rubbing her fingers down her thighs. The man shifted and felt sweat come to his forehead. She looked over at him innocently. Minako looked at her amused and Usagi raised an eyebrow confused. What were they looking at? "You girls look thirsty... how about a round?" He breathed and Usagi smiled at him and he snapped his fingers. "Do you need change?" He asked and Usagi shook her head, her blue eyes glancing around the area.

"No thanks. I don't see a candy machine around." She mumbled and Rei giggled. The man nodded and walked away as drinks were brought to their table.

"You are too cute." Makoto giggled with a shake of her head and Usagi grinned with a slight shrug. She looked at the others and she felt alive. She sucked in a deep breath and leaned forward, her eyes full of adventure and the girls smiled leaning towards her, enjoying the amusement in her eyes.

"This is so exciting... I don't even feel like me... I'm naughty." She whispered and the three others laughed.

"I'm telling you... I remember the Princess you use to be... you snagged quite a few men before you tied down to that Prince." Minako mumbled sipping her drink and Usagi shrugged falling lazily back into her chair.

"I don't think I wanted to get married." She mumbled quietly and Rei shook her head as she pulled the small umbrella out of her drink.

"You did." She responded steadily and Usagi glanced at her.

"Wasn't it just for a treaty?" She asked and Rei shook her head slightly, a curious look coming over her face as she tried to pull up the distant memory.

"I don't think so... you were suppose to marry some Prince from another galaxy but something happened... I can't remember I just know that the man you did marry tamed you to follow after him like a love sick puppy." She grinned and Usagi shrugged.

"I was happy..." She mumbled and the three nodded. "Good thing I don't have to get married in this time..." She mumbled with a sigh of relief and Rei shrugged. Suddenly the music stopped and all of the lights went out. Usagi gasped as she and the other three moved to get up. Years of being a scout had made them paranoid.

"A creature of the night...." A voice hissed as the sound cut through the air. Girls began to squeal eagerly and the scouts settled back in their chairs. "A hero yet a villain..." The voice continued and Usagi blinked.

"That voice..." She mumbled and Makoto nodded. It sounded so familiar.

"A man yet a god..." The voice continued seductively when the lights flashed onto the stage catching a dark shadow of a tall man. The girls squealed jumping towards the stage and Usagi blinked, her frame leaning forward a bit to spy the tall creature. "Mask." The voice whispered and beams of lights shot through the elaborate room as a man appeared in a tuxedo, a hat and mask covering his face as a cape blew behind him. Usagi felt her drink slip from her hands. She heard it crash to the floor yet her eyes were glued to the stage. She felt like she was going to throw up.

"Holy Shit!" Rei screamed and Usagi suddenly went from revulsion to annoyance and her perfect blue eyes narrowed.

"I knew he was a tart." She growled and Makoto and Minako looked shocked at the man as he walked forward. They hadn't seen him in a good two years... he was a back up that had been useful many times in their battles as super heroes. After the last battle he left Sailor Moon with a searing kiss and was gone forever. Now here he was... in the flesh. Even more so in a few moments. Music pumped into the room as he seductively began to play with his suspenders. Rei watched with fascination as Usagi leaned back, glancing casually at him. Of all the blockhead things... she snarled. He looked so arrogant. His suspenders fell and he walked forward and then tore his shirt open. Screams were heard as his muscled chest was exposed... it glistened under the lights and he threw off his hat into the audience. Usagi looked around curious... women were fainting... She looked up at him and she felt something inside her shiver. He had always done something to her and he had only gotten more defined since she last saw him. She still remembered the taste of his lips. Involuntarily she licked them and tasted a faint sweetness of alcohol on them and she blinked at it. He grabbed a pole and danced with it, his hips bucking gently and every pore of him oozed masculinity. Usagi glanced at the others who could only stare stunned, their eyes locked on his frame with a mixture of horror, shock and curiosity. Usagi's eyes widened slightly at that and then glanced up at the stage again as he suddenly unzipped his pants. A mask rested on his eyes and she thought of the millions of times she had stared at that damn mask. Women began shoving money at him and he smirked and girls let out hard gasps.

"Wow..." Minako mumbled biting at her finger and Usagi narrowed her eyes. Who did he think he was? She thought to herself when suddenly she caught his eyes. His frame stopped for a second and her lips parted, her eyes heavily lidded.

----------------------------

His eyes glanced around the dimly lit room, hands roaming his legs as they inserted their bills into his costume. He smirked as women squealed with ecstasy from seeing him. His hardened façade soon hit a wall when he stared at the main table in front of the stage. Blue eyes caught his and he felt his breath halt. What the hell....

He smirked and stepped forward. He grabbed a pole and swung down hitting the ground. She lounged before him unphazed and her eyes looked up at him lazily as he walked towards her. The three at her table he recognized instantly. Yet she... his blood boiled staring at her and he stopped before her and women whimpered behind him. Tuskino, Usagi. There she was sitting before him in the shortest skirt he had ever seen her in, her long glistening legs exposed for the whole world to see. High heels made them look even longer as a shirt clung to her breasts lovingly. Lucky shirt. Her blonde hair flowed around her almost as a veil, splitting around her shoulders. His eyes darkened with something he had never felt before and she glanced up at him and he could only grin. She didn't even look interested. She almost looked annoyed. That was his Usagi... she looked taller... older. He glanced at Rei who smirked and then he reached down pulling Usagi up, her body pressed against his and her eyes looked at him dangerously. A woman neared them then ripped off his pants and he smirked, the tear away fabric falling away from him and Usagi. He would make her squirm for him... that she would rather ogle a snake. He set her on her feet and she spread her legs apart and glanced at him as if he wasn't worth her time. He grabbed her hands and ran them down his chest. Her long slender fingers glided across his chest and down his sides. He was surprised she didn't squeeze like other women. Her touch was light and burning... He was slick and she looked up at him, something overtaking her wanting to make him suffer... She leaned forward and parted her lips letting out a breath. His sharp intake made her grin on the inside. Rules told him he couldn't touch her but she certainly could touch him... His fingers ached to grab her supple body and torture her. His face set and he smirked at her as she let his hands take hers down. She leaned against him and their eyes locked. Not a word was spoken between them and her hands slipped from his grasp as he stood before her and then grinded his hips. She took a step to the side, letting her leg slid between his and rub the inside of his thigh as their hips glided across one another's.

Makoto laughed and Minako looked at the scene with a mix of fascination and horror. Did Usagi just do that? She put a hand over her eyes glancing through her fingers and Rei shook her head and smirked.

"I so didn't teach her that." She mumbled as Usagi circled him, her frame not touching him. Her touch had burned him to his soul... it was shattering. He heard women crying behind him and pleading for him to come to them. Begging for his attention but he ignored them, only concentrating on the blonde near him. He grasped Usagi's chin and she held her breath staring into his face, his fantastic body hovering near hers.

Motoki grinned from his booth hidden within the room as his Best friend caused

women to lose their minds and their wallets. He sighed and stepped away with satisfaction then his heart stopped. He spun around to see who his star was touching and he suddenly let out a scream recognizing the four girls.

"Guards!" He yelled.

Mamoru smirked hearing rustling and Usagi reached up to grab his mask.

"Busted." He mumbled and Usagi looked to the side and Rei stood as did the other girls as they sensed people coming towards him. She looked back up to the dancer and he was gone, back on stage. She growled and grabbed her jacket as she rushed towards the doors after her friends. Rei reached back to grab her and suddenly arms wrapped around Usagi and she let out a cry. In an instant the four were quieted and taken from the room.

---------------------------------

Minako was shoved into an upstairs office followed by Rei, Makoto and Usagi. Minako huffed and wobbled on her heels.

"What the hell." A voice said and Usagi blinked looking up to see an angered blonde before them in a sharp suit and she gulped.

"Motoki?" She asked with surprise and Makoto laughed nervously as her big brother glared down at her. She gulped and wondered if he still had that knife of his their dad had given him. He glanced out the window to see his Best friend, leaving a signature single rose on the stage. Women jumped on the stage to fight over it and he walked to the four guilty girls.

"Motoki..." Makoto began and his nostrils flared. He walked straight to Usagi and grabbed her ear. She cried out in pain. He motioned for the guards to leave them in the room alone as he dragged Usagi to the center of the room. The three behind gasped and stumbled after him.

"Sailor Moon... I should beat the living shit out of you!" He yelled and Usagi whined painfully. "How dare you use your magic to make you four into twenty-one year olds!" He yelled holding up their ID's.

"Oh give us a break Motoki!" Rei said annoyed, crossing her arms across her chest defiantly. She wasn't about to be hustled by an arcade boy but Makoto only stared at her brother taken aback. When had he become so forceful? Why was he even here?

"What are you doing here?" She asked and he held onto Usagi as she whimpered by his side.

"I own this place Mako... that is why I gave you the restaurant and the arcade." He growled and Makoto gasped and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I'm telling dad!" She cried and he rolled his eyes.

"Is this where you wanted to take Usagi-chan for her birthday?" He cried and Makoto smiled innocently.

"Oh lay off!" Minako cried grabbing her Princess from his hold. "You can't stop us or control us... did you forget when we kicked your ass?" She growled and he narrowed his eyes at them.

"This is no place for ladies..." He hissed and Usagi looked down guiltily. Suddenly the phone rang and he picked it up.

"What?" He barked into it and then looked at the four girls who stood around. Damn they looked hot. If anyone had touched them... "Yes, they are." He hissed and Rei raised an eyebrow. "What for... fine." He hissed and then slammed the receiver down. "I never want to see you girls in here again..." He said walking towards them then the door opened and a guard entered. Motoki grabbed Usagi and shoved her towards him and he grabbed her. Usagi gasped. Motoki looked at her disappointed. He loved Usagi... she was just like another little sister to him but the superhero really made him annoyed. He wasn't angry... he was scared... he didn't want his sister and her best friends to be exposed to this kind of stuff... they were ladies. He sighed sadly and Makoto wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry... take her away." He whispered and Rei stiffened.

"Where is he taking her?" Rei cried as she and Minako rushed to get to her as she struggled in the guard's arm. He vanished through the door and Rei grabbed the knob.

"Mask wants to see her." Motoki mumbled and grabbed a bottle of water off of his desk.

"That is Tuxedo Mask!" Minako said turning to him. "Did you know that?" She cried and he nodded.

"We've been best friends for years... he is my biggest draw in yet only does it once a month... looks like he has taken a fancy to Usagi." He mumbled gurgling some water down her throat.

"He won't take advantage of her... will he?" Makoto asked, fear and anger rushing through her.

"What? No... Mamoru is a complete gentlemen." He mumbled and all three girls gasped horrified as his words hit them like a ton of bricks.

"Mamoru!" They screamed.

* * *

Whatcha think? Think I should continue with this story? I get so bored... I mean what is Mamoru going to do to Usagi alone in a dressing room anyway? Hm...

Toodles!

- Marronette

"Nothing can really be good unless someone else likes it. And if that someone else has to beyou sometimes... so be it!"

* * *


	3. The Dressing Room and The Dream

* * *

Title: Usa's Birthday

Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but do own the concept and storyâ€ and least sometimes when I remember that I actually wrote it

Author's note:

Thank you for all of the reviews. They were really sweet. I was thinking about dragging on and on in this author's note preventing you from getting to the dubbed "sexy" story from one of my reviewersâ€ but I won't even though I'm sort of embarrassed to have my story considered "sexy" lol. I just thought it would be funny. Hope you like!

* * *

Warning: Contains somewhat explicit material then normal people are use to... but it is nicely masked by descriptive words so no really gross descriptive nasty things like that. Remember boys and girlsâ€ the imagination can do it better then words! Ew... gross

* * *

* * *

Usagi growled as she was dragged down the steps and then backstage. She gasped seeing the scantly clad men and she tried to look away. Somehow they didn't entice her. She was getting angry now.

"Where are you taking me?" She cried as he walked up a few steps to personal dressing rooms. She saw the door and her face furrowed into anger when she saw the small mask painted on it. The guard knocked and she heard a muffled voice answer. He opened the door and shoved Usagi inside. Usagi growled and pulled her jacket straight on her shoulders as her black high heels planted on the floor. The guard nodded to the man in the corner and then locked the door, closing it behind him. Usagi didn't move a muscle as she stared at him. He stood against a wall and glanced at her, his leg bent and his shirt still off as his pants rested zipped and belted on his hips, a glass in his hands that he was drinking from.

She walked towards him and he pushed himself off of the wall and met her in the middle of the room.

"How dare you" She hissed, her perfect painted lips looked like an open invitation and he smiled down at her. He loved torturing this young girlâ€ "I knew you were a tart the moment I met you" She said her voice strong and he blinked behind his mask. This wasn't his normal childish Usagi. She stepped away from him and walked the room. Her stance was seductive as well as her walk. She was confident and in control. He furrowed his brows disturbed. Who was this? Was this... Usagi?

"Usagi." He mumbled and she snapped around to stare at him.

"What?" She hissed and her blonde hair fell around her face. She looked ravishing and he felt as if the room temperature was rising. "So, you know who I amâ€ who the hell are you?" She asked raising a perfect eyebrow and he eyed her with a calm expression. What was she talking about? "Are you listening to me Tuxedo Mask?" She cried and his lips parted in shock. "Do I need to remind you?" She whispered stepping to him, his body almost frozen. How did she know who he was? She was being a bitch. She raised an eyebrow at him; her eyes dark and mysterious with that makeup. He narrowed his eyes and leaned down, planting his lips upon hers. She barely responded and her lips felt so soft against his. He had only kissed one other that felt that way. He pulled away and her face was emotionless as she stared at him. She looked like she did when they were on the dance floor.

He smirked and pushed her jacket off of her shoulders. It fell to the floor and he slid a hand through her arm to press against her back. She smirked up at him.

"You could never get me." She whispered and her lips pressed together and he heard almost a purr come out. "You're not good enough" The words echoed in his ear and he felt dejavu come over him. Usagi grinned imagining Rei's smug face of approval at her comment. She would have to tell her later about it. He stared down at her. A challenge. He looked at the girl before him and Usagi didn't even registerâ€ she was someone different... she was a goal to be completed. He was hardly the sexual type but something in him ignited... he wanted to beat her at her own game. He wanted to conquer her.

He pulled her to him, her supple body pressing against his and he opened his mouth and breathed down her neck. Shivers ran down her spine and she grinned as his hand traveled down her back down her rear and then to the back of her thigh. He squeezed the flesh there and she felt fire rush through her. She let her arms hang at her side as his other hand slid down her side. Heat rushed into the room and started to sweat as his chest pressed against hers. His hand went up her skirt and cupped her rear then a finger traced the lace of her thong. She moved her head as his mouth moved to breath on the other side of her neck. He put a hand under her bum and lifted her with one hand and stepped a few steps till her back hit a wall. She looked up, her face still passive as her body made no response.

His hands ran under her skirt to the front of her thighs as his head dipped and breathed on her neck then nipped at it. She sucked in a sharp breath and his thumb ran across her pelvis. His hands traveled from under her skirt to her stomach, lifting up the edge of her shirt. Her eyes glanced around the room trying to distract herself from him as his hands roamed her body trying to claim her. She could hold out against himâ€ She said with an overconfident smirk. She noticed the red roses around the room then blinked seeing only one picture in the room. Sailor Moon. Her eyes slowly traveled back to his that once they locked his knee separated her legs. She took a step apart and her heels planted on the hardwood. He grinned and kissed her forehead. Wasn't she accommodating? She was like air to him; his body felt loss when he wasn't touching hers. She was seduction embodiment and he had to have herâ€ as the minutes passed his desire grew to a feverish pitch. He traveled down, his lips reaching her chest and his hands cupped the sides of her breasts. She realized this was going father then she intended but she couldn't bring herself to stop him. She felt nervous, fearful and elated at the same time. What the hell was he doing? Excitement built within her as a liquid fire traveled to gather at the bottom of her stomach. She didn't know if she was going to be sick or something elseâ€ and the something else she had no clue what it could be.

His hands left her and suddenly she felt them at her stomach. They pushed the fabric of her shirt up and she pulled her hands up and crossed them over her head. He felt his desire grow for her and he kissed her stomach. Both of them already sweating. His lips traveled upwards as his nose pushed up the shirt, sweat making it cling to her body. He pushed it over her bosom to reveal a black lace bra that she was almost popping out of. She was beginning to wonder what he was doing. He peeled back a piece of her bra to reveal a hard pebble and he smirked looking up at her. Not affected?

His lips suddenly descended on her and she blinked. He licked and suckled at her and shivers shot through her. Her body began to squirm and he grinned then his teeth bit her and she let out a moan. He pulled away and her arms fell around his neck as their eyes met, his hand smoothing her shirt back down.

"I won." He grinned and she sucked in a deep breath as he pulled away from her. He walked away from her and she watched his retreating back, his muscles moving with every step. He walked to his table and gulped down the rest of his scotch. Guilt suddenly came over him as he broke out of his trance... He had just completely taken advantage of her... his poor Meatball head... she probably had no clue... He put a hand to his forehead and he heard her soft clicks walk towards the door. Suddenly they stopped and they walked back towards him. He turned to her and she put a finger to his lips. He held out his hand to apologize and she suddenly hit the only lamp in the room and it crashed to the floor and broke, darkness flooding the room. She swatted his mask off and then pushed at his chest with both her hands. The force made him hit a wall and he was shocked. Her fingers pressed against his chest and he felt her breath on his neck and he held his breath.

"I'm not one who likes to be defeated." She whispered near his ear and his blood temperature rose. Maybe she wasn't so innocent. Her nails scratched down his pecks as her body moved down, her front gliding across his. Images shot through his head of something similar like this happening before. He grabbed his head as the images hit himâ€ Of a vixen he tamedâ€ a woman he married. An image of Usagi popped into his head on the ground this morning. She was an innocentâ€ suddenly Usagi pushed away from him and he felt a heel in his stomach. He groaned in pain and Usagi smirked.

"I'm not a slutâ€ but thanks for playing." She hissed and twisted her heel making a mark. The heel left and he heard her rush away. He jumped and his arms wrapped around her and they fell to the floor. She gasped and tried to hit him.

"Meatball head!" He yelled and her movements stopped automatically. He flipped her over and she laid spread eagle as he hovered over her.

"Mamoru Chiba." She hissed and he smirked over her. "I knew I hated you!" She growled and he laid on her.

"Sailor Moonâ€ Usagiâ€ you're such a liar." He teased and she tried to wiggle away from him. He let out a breath and her wiggling caused something. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip but he had already seen it spark in her eyes. "You ok?" He asked taunting above her. "Did you feel something?" He asked and pressed himself against her and she let out a moan and cringed. Strings of names were chorusing through her mind towards himâ€ the most profound being dirty bastard. She waited for him to press in again using her body like a personal mattress but he suddenly let up on her. Gently he rubbed his face near hers, not moving a muscle in his body. She pressed her forehead against his and his hand cupped her cheek.

"Do you think people repeat the past?" He asked quietly and she let out a breath.

"I don't remember ever doing this" She whispered and he grinned. He did. To the most seductive creature in the galaxyâ€ a woman who had her pick of anyoneâ€ who's beauty had never been matched and when he possessed her she completely changed. She was soft and loving and completely devoted only to him. His heart warmed remembering it. His wife. He wanted that. Usagi was like thatâ€ and the women who laid underneath him was exactly like

"Serenity" He whispered brokenly and Usagi pushed up on him.

"Oh Shit" She hissed and he rolled off of her. She scrambled away and he grabbed her ankle. The door began to rattle and Usagi let out a cry. Something began to sizzle and Usagi gasped covering her head before the door was blown off. Light flooded into the room and then the light switch turned on.

"Hello Rei" Mamoru grumbled as he sat up, his hand still wrapped around Usagi's ankle. Usagi looked up at Rei who stood over her dressed as Sailor Mars.

"That's not fair" She pouted and Mars smiled down at her.

Suddenly another form burst into the room transformed as well and Usagi frowned. She wanted to transform!

"Usagi! Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask!" She cried and Usagi nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Usagi flatly replied and Mamoru pulled on her foot and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to a sitting position, her back leaning against him and Sailor Venus rushed in behind Sailor Jupiter.

"I've had my fill of naked menâ€ might we leave?" She asked and Usagi nodded. Venus looked at the two sitting on the floor and sighed. Usagi put up her hands in defeat.

"It's a good thing we aren't Sailor Scouts much anymore." Venus grumbled and Mars picked up a white mask off of the floor. Motoki rushed into the room.

"Are you all ok?" He asked and the five nodded.

"He knows about Serenity." Usagi suddenly whispered and then Mars rushed forward to grab her. Mamoru saw her and wrapped his arms around her first.

"No! We're going to have a long talk!" He cried and Usagi gulped.

"He licked me." She whined and four angry sets of eyes turned onto the doctor and he laughed nervously. Great

-------------------------------------

Makoto unlocked the door and they all clamored in. She walked to the kitchen as the others tumbled into the living room.

"Anyone thirsty?" She asked as she went into the kitchen to prepare a few things. Usagi wobbled in on her high heels, her form transformed back to her newly eighteen year old self. Mamoru guided her to the sofa and she fell into it. She felt empty and sick. She couldn't even comprehend what came over herâ€ she didn't want to be like that. He sat down next to her and raised her head so their eyes met.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered and she pouted. "I don't know what came over me." He admitted sheepishly.

"Oh I can think of a few things." A male voice said as both their heads snapped to stare at a pure white cat on the coffee table.

"Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask." Rei said emotionlessly as she fell in her chair. "He licked Usagi" She grumbled and Mamoru shot her an evil look.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Luna asked raising an eyebrow at her and Usagi let out a whimper as a hand involuntarily tried to pull her skirt down a bit more. It was even shorter then her fuku. Mamoru sighed and pulled a blanket over her legs and then he heard her whimper.

"Was Serenity a sex driven maniac?!" She cried and everyone in the room blinked. Mamoru looked down for a moment and tried to remember if she wasâ€ there was a little bit of silence. He didn't think so.

"Noâ€ a giant tease though." Luna mumbled and Usagi sighed and collapsed into the couch.

"You changed when you married." Mamoru mumbled and Rei sat up as did Minako and looked at him. He gulped and looked at the others.

"Who said Usagi was Serenity?" Motoki asked crossing his arms across his chest. Mamoru glared at himâ€ this could all be classified as his fault. He was wishing this night had never happened.

"We could erase it from you." A voice mumbled and he blinked.

"Erase what?" Usagi asked and Rei sighed.

"He is wishing this never happened" She replied and Mamoru shot a look at her.

"Don't read my thoughts!" he commanded and she gulped. She had never taken orders from anyone but Serenity but the way his voice sounded he made her back down. Minako watched with interest and Artemis shared a look with Luna.

"You know I've always wanted to talk to you." Luna mumbled and Mamoru glanced at the talking cat. Usagi grumbled and hid her face in a pillow.

"I hate my life!" She cried and Makoto looked at her sadly.

"Oh but today is your birthday!" She cried and Usagi began to whimper.

Memories flooded Mamoru's mind of a time when the five sailor scouts and he plus two talking cats saved the world. Now none of them could hold a civil conversation. This was just wonderful.

"Let's just calm down and talk about this rationally." Mamoru finally said and Motoki looked at him, the girls around the room looked tired and a little upset.

"Who are you and why are you Tuxedo Mask?" Rei challenged crossing her arms across her chest. "And why did you break up with me when I was fifteen?!" She cried and Usagi looked up and stared at the priestess with a 'what the hell' look.

"Rei that really isn't relevant right now!" Minako hissed under her breath to her. Mamoru narrowed his eyes and let out a breath.

"I am Endymoun, the ruler of this world" He said coldly and Rei's eyes widened as well as Minako's. Usagi looked up and Makoto's jaw dropped. Motoki sighed crossing his arms across his chest. "I was reborn here as it's sole protector and guardian. That is why I always helped you save it." He hissed at them and Usagi let out a whimper, her head hurt.

"Oh man" Artemis grumbled and Luna let out a deep breath staring at him. His features did seem familiar. Usagi sat up slightly and looked at the man sitting next to her.

"Wait... I thought that was my job... no... I'm sorry Ruler of the Galaxy." She grinned pointing at herself. "I win. Get off my rock." She hissed and he pressed his lips together wanting to bite back at her yet held it in.

"Man I wish Ami was here" Minako growled when a knock came at the door. Usagi gasped and pulled up her feet, pulling a pillow over her head as Mamoru pulled the blanket more around her covering her frame and clothes. They were fine for his eyes but he didn't want anyone else to see her like that. Makoto looked confused then walked to the door and swung it open.

"Surprise!" A female voice cried and Usagi sat up pulling the pillow off of her head. "Usagi!" She cried and Usagi gasped.

"Ami!" She screamed and Minako grinned.

"Wishes do come true." She mumbled and then a blue haired genius rushed into the room carrying her bags she had taken with her on her trip. Usagi gasped and kneeled on the couch facing her.

"I couldn't miss your birthday. Not my Princess!" Ami cried and Usagi winced and Mamoru smirked. Damn lying scoutsâ€ he knew his Princess. He paused and thought about that. He glanced at the golden blonde before him and a slight grin formed on the corners of his mouthâ€ his princess

"Thanks Ames." Rei grinned at her and Ami blinked and looked around the room. She gasped spying Mamoru sitting in the corner. She blushed and then Usagi threw her arms around her and she held her. Ami sighed and moved to let go yet Usagi wouldn't detach herself.

"What happened?" She asked calmly and Rei sighed.

"Minako took us to a strip club for Usagi's birthdayâ€ Tuxedo Mask was a striper there and he gave a dance for Usagi. Motoki caught us cause it was his strip clubâ€ Usagi was taken to Tuxedo Mask's dressing room, he licked herâ€ Tuxedo Mask is Mamoru who is really Prince Endymoun the rightful ruler of Earth and he just figured out that she is also Serenity." Rei recapped and settled lazily in her chair. Motoki blushed. He never really intended for his four girl best friends and his sister to find out he owned a strip club. He got an odd look from Ami and then she turned her attention on her real prey.

"Oh my." Luna mumbled as the information swirled in her head. Ami gently pulled Usagi's fingers from her. "Usagi-chanâ€ I didn't think you even knew what those type of places were" She hissed and the blonde hid under the pillow once more.

"She didn'tâ€ we polluted her mind." Rei snapped angrily crossing her arms across her chest. Mamoru tried to peek under the pillow but Usagi squished it more in her facial features. He sighed and wrapped an arm around the couch. This was such a long night.

"Excuse me." Ami suddenly said politely then she walked towards Minako. With an effortless move she grabbed the woman's ear and dragged her whining into Makoto's bedroom.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" They heard Ami's muffled scream and then more reprimands followed by a grunt and then a slap. Usagi gasped pulling her head away from the pillow, it accidentally smacking Mamoru in the face and he grumbled. Rei and Makoto stared at the door shocked. Ami walked out first followed by Minako who was rubbing her hand.

"She hit my hand." She cried and Ami stomped to the front door.

"Men out!" She cried and Mamoru and Motoki looked at her. "This is Usagi's birthdayâ€ we are going to have a slumber partyâ€ so men out! We will deal with you if we see fit at a later date." She growled and Motoki pushed Mamoru out of the apartment. Ami slammed the door behind them then looked at the others. Mamoru and Motoki stood in the hallways shocked.

"I never knew she had that much voice in her." Mamoru gulped and Motoki nodded as they quietly made it to the elevators. Mamoru wanted this night to end.

------------------------------------

He let out a breath and rolled over, moonlight shining into his bedroom as his dreams overtook him.

---------------------------------------

He growled dismounting his horse. He drew his sword as he stalked towards the cloak figure he had captured. Foolish thieves wishing to steal from his peopleâ€ With a pale hand she flicked back her hood and he stopped mid-step to stare into beautiful crystal blue eyes. Silver hair was held back and she smirked at him. Dammit.

"Did you miss me?" She asked, her voice rolling off of her tongue and he could imagine a few things he would like to do with that wicked mouth of hers.

"You trespass on my land. I thought you were a thief." He hissed out, his body circling her own and he could only grin at her. She was a temptress, a vixen who was perfection embodimentâ€ ideal.

"How sweet of you to think so." She smiled gently biting her bottom lip and he narrowed his eyes at her. Lunarians overused their power. He stepped behind her and her breath hitched as he gently moved her cloak aside to reveal the pale skin of her neck.

"It appears Princess you are the one who missed me" He whispered huskily into her ear and she let out a soft laugh. His arm wrapped around her stomach and drew her to him, his sword dropping to the ground.

"Of my many suitors what makes you think you are special?" She asked raising a delicate eyebrow and he spun her, pressing her body against his as their eyes met. Her eyes were alive with adventure and he smiled down at her.

"Because I am not one of your suitors." He grinned and then dove capturing her lips, drinking from them as if they were the most precious wine. She made him go weakâ€ ache for her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. His lips trailed down her neck and he heard her shallow breathingâ€ he wanted herâ€ wanted to own her. He brought his head up and their foreheads touched as they clutched to one another. Emotion tore through him and he felt his breath go ragged as he stared at her, her face was like an angelâ€ he gulped and for the first time in his life he felt vulnerableâ€ his hard rakish attitude, which claimed any woman he saw fit suddenly fell before her. Truth be told he had turned every other woman away after meeting her. She was like him, his equalâ€ she was powerful and adventurousâ€ seductive and a tease. She had tempted him and he retaliated causing both to engage in an eight-month secret affair that neither would accept to havingâ€ only intimate moments scattered throughout time meaning nothing. It was their wayâ€ they owned everyone else yet no one owned them.

His hands gently caressed her face and he looked into her eyes and her beautiful face, which normally teased him shifted into shock as she looked upon him. His eyes studied her when he suddenly realized that his thoughts had betrayed him to her and the shock of them clearly reflected in her eyes. Her bottom lip dropped and she sucked in a shallow breath.

"Do you love me?" Her soft voice asked and he looked at her, surprised that the Queen of no commitment was asking him such a question. She had once told him she bolted from any of her affairs once love was pronouncedâ€ she did not need love sick puppies but toys that were not attached. He stood his ground, looming over her, his thumbs gently caressing her cheeks.

"Yes." He whispered and her form staggered back and away from him. Shock passed through her system as her fingers grasped to her skirts, holding them an inch higher so she wouldn't fall over them. She would have never imaginedâ€ She looked frantically around her, they were surrounded by the thick woods of Earth and she felt herself hyperventilating. He stood before her and pressed his lips together. She had to have felt itâ€ known what he was feelingâ€ he was open before her, free for her to read. It broke every rule of their little game to fall in love but he couldn't help himselfâ€ he couldn't not love her. He turned away from her, walking back to his horse. So that was that. Their little game was over. So be it.

"No!" She cried and he glanced at her. "It can't be" She breathed out and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You need to stop reading my mind." He snapped and then moved to mount his horse. "Go home Princess." He called over his shoulder and he heard her frantic footsteps behind him. Arms wrapped around him preventing him from leaving and he felt her racing heart against his back. He knew he was her favoriteâ€ he was her challenge, her adventure, the ultimate seduction. She had kept toying with him longer then any of her other seductions. He closed his eyes for a moment and held to the reigns. "I will play your game no more." He snapped and she leaned her head against his back. "It is time you grow up Serenity!" He said looking behind him and she flinched. "I will no longer light your fancyâ€ my time has come for me to be King and I will not let my people down." He growled and she felt power emit from him and her form slightly shook. He pulled her hands off of him and he turned to see tear tracks down her cheeks.

"I" She began and he frowned at her. Gently he took her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Do not cry for an emotion you do not possess. Go play Serenity. One day you will become Queen and I will remember this and spark a treaty between our kingdoms so you at least have gotten what you always wanted from me. You've wonâ€ and you've followed in your mother's footsteps conquering the unconquerable. I will marry and forget you since I obviously cannot have what I want from you." He paused and gently leaned his forehead against her pale one. She couldn't even look up at him, tears just streamed down her cheeks as emotions assaulted her from every angle. "You're love." He whispered and she let a sob escape her. He lifted his head and looked down upon the most enchanting, illuminating creature he had ever set eyes upon. "You've won another planet to peace under your belt Serenityâ€ count this as a success. I've also learned that you are just now betrothed are you not? It seems your perfect life is falling into place." He asked, anger slightly coming to his voice and she looked away, her jaw setting. She knew her impending marriage had reached his earsâ€ that was why she had come. To say farewell but her playfulness had got the best of her. She wanted him but he was tired of chasing her around the countryside. "Goodbye Princess." He whispered and he left her. She gasped and stumbled forward at the loss of his touch. She had been at a loss for the love he had bestowed upon herâ€ she had thought she was only a toy to him, just another woman to warm his bed and light his desires. Her heart raced and she held her hands there wishing the pounding would stop. She had never felt anything like it beforeâ€ the passion, the undying sacrificeâ€ the love. She could only move a step and watched as he mounted his horse and began to trot away. Fear struck her and she put a hand to her stomach feeling as if she would throw up. She felt his warmth leave her and she feared she would throw herself into a panic attack. Images shot through her head of her mother and father and then a picture of her betrothedâ€ a man from another galaxy and she closed her eyes in pain. She felt his lips still on hers and his touchâ€ Her eyes opened and she let out a cry, running quickly towards him.

"Stop!" She cried and he clenched his teeth together. This was becoming unbearable. He pulled his horses reigns and turned to look at her. She was stunning even in peasant's cloaks, one of her more modest royal gowns underneath. He sighed and leaned forward glancing at her.

"I saw the look on your faceâ€ there is no need for me to stay. You've won meâ€ the mighty Prince has fallen to his own game. Take that with you to your grave Serenity for all it is is gloating words." He hissed at her, anger and rejection pouring through himâ€ she was the only woman he had ever really loved... and the only woman he vowed he ever would. Her looked away from herâ€ he couldn't bare to stare into a face he knew would never love himâ€ he felt his heart break. When did he become so weak? When she had captured him with her smileâ€ her laughter... her eyes.

"Marry me" She breathed out loudly and his eyes shot to hers in surprise. Her form shivered and he dismounted. "Marry me Endymoun... Make me your Queen and I'll stay with you forever." She begged, tears shining in her eyes and he rushed to her, pulling her into his arms.

"What did you say?" He asked, shock coming over him and she nodded. Emotion welled in him and he set his jaw to keep it from coming. "You want to marry me?" He asked incredulously and her bottom lip trembled. She nodded weakly and he gripped her, their eyes meeting and she let out a breath, her fingers clutching to him as if he would vanish. He was the first man who had ever been stronger then herâ€ the first man she had actually ever listened to in all her life besides her father. The only man she would want to submit to.

"Iâ€ love you." She breathed out, her eyes staring deeply into his own and shock washed over him. Those three words had only been reserved for her family and her Senshiâ€ he had doubted a while back if she had even known the meaning of him. He felt his breath catch as her eyes bore into his, her fingers gripping onto his tunic as they begged for him to believe her. Begged for him to know that she truly loved him. His hands gently went to caress her face and she leaned her cheek into them. His face was a mask of indifference as he gazed upon her famed beauty.

"No more games Serenityâ€ you will be mine and only mine for eternity. Your heart will only be for me. I will own you." He whispered sweetly and she let out a breath and nodded.

"If you'll love me" She cried and he smiled at her, his eyes finally softening to look upon her with all the love he possessed. She let out a breath as love pored over onto her and she smiled; joy coming to her as their emotions crashed into each other like a sea meeting the waves.

"I will love you through this life and the nextâ€ my heart only beats for you." He breathed out and she let out a sob and wrapped her arms around him. "Marry me Serenity." He whispered into her hair and she nodded.

"Yes." She cried and a tear slid down his cheek. "I love you." She whispered into his ear and he picked her up, spinning with her. He set her back down and she pulled away to look into his face. Their lips met hungrily and her fingers intertwined with his own as his hand held her at the base of her back to him.

--------------------------------------

"Motoki." A voice said above him and the blonde groaned and shifted on the couch cushions. "Motoki wake up I need to talk to someone." Mamoru grumbled from a chair opposite of the couch his best friend now occupied. Motoki yawned and turned facing him. He spied his best friend in a pair of pants and his hair ruffled. It was very early morning.

"What is it Mamoru?" He asked with a yawn.

"She was my wife." He breathed and Motoki blinked pulling the sheet over him more. He had crashed at Mamoru's house after they returned from Makoto's. He attempted to talk to him but Mamoru had been confused and only wanted to sleep. He sat up and sighed to himselfâ€ finally seeing the Mamoru he knew.

"Usagi?" He asked and Mamoru nodded, his form calm and collected.

"Serenity... the Princess of the Moon. She looks the same in my dreams" He mumbled and Motoki shook his head.

"This is incredible... just memories of your life appear to you?" He asked shocked and Mamoru felt a deep hurt inside of him. He sucked in a steadying breath.

"I've always been looking for herâ€ she has a piece of my soul" He whispered and Motoki glanced at him. Mamoru was a strong person... he was drawn to him because of it. He was powerful and the young man's only confident. Through the years Motoki had watched him grow into a man who no longer was just his best friend but the embodiment of a Prince who ruled with power. He was terribly intimidating. "It was too painful to remember." He mumbled emotion choking him.

"Did you love her that much?" Motoki asked and Mamoru stared at the rising sun.

"She was my obsession. I had spent months seducing herâ€ and was the only one in the galaxy to claim her. The love of my life." Mamoru whispered, his fingers gently leaning against his mouth.

"You should pursue her." Motoki said and Mamoru nodded.

"Usagi is so different." He mumbled and Motoki wanted to fix a pot of coffee. This was too early to be discussing such deep matters. He yawned once more and realized he wasn't going to get any more sleep. He threw off his sheet and stood. Mamoru glanced at him as he walked towards the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

"What was Serenity like?" Motoki asked from there and Mamoru smiled.

"I remember bits and piecesâ€ Serenity was a tease like Luna saidâ€ she lured men to her like Rei doesâ€ in fact I'm pretty sure she taught the Mars fireball how to do it." He smirked and he heard Motoki laughing from the kitchen.

"Ho ho!" He laughed and glanced at Mamoru as he waited for the water to boil.

"She changed when she fell in love with me." He mumbled and Motoki raised an eyebrow. "Totally devotedâ€ she was faithful and lovingâ€ the best any man could ever ask for. I hardly deserved her." He mumbled and felt a tear trickle down his face. Motoki frowned slightly. "I have to have her." He whispered and Motoki looked around Mamoru's apartment.

"Well, striping didn't work." He mumbled and Mamoru grinned slightly. "She's gotta remember youâ€ weasel your way into their lives. Mamoru this is a second chance for you to be happyâ€ there are no more evil things wanting to destroy you." Motoki explained and Mamoru frowned and sat up.

"They were jealous of usâ€ of our love." He hissed and Motoki looked at him confused.

"Who?" He asked and Mamoru glanced at him.

"We were perfect." He whispered and Motoki smirked.

"Well what the hell you waiting for?" He asked and Mamoru narrowed his eyes slightly, a smirk coming to his lips.

* * *

Well was that what you were expecting? Getting deeper isn't it? Got a good sixty pages leftâ€ Have I got your interest?

I really love this story cause I tried to make it light but there is some drama in there. There is a Pre-qual to this called Conquest, which is based off the scene you saw above between Endymoun and Serenity and how they eventually got to that point. It's different then this but completely playful and barely any heavy drama till the end and then the darn thing explodes.

Tell me what ya think and have a great week! God Bless and Good Night 

-Marronett


	4. The truth about Mamoru

Title: Eden: The Club of Secrets

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: R... and we all know why

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon yet own Fergal and the funny actions of most characters involved.

Authors Note: I have been trying to update for over three days on this fanfic and have run into sooo many problems! It's ridiculous really! Well here is an extra long chapter to make up for it. Enjoy.

Remember dear readers there are flashbacks to the past. Usagi and Mamoru both have them from time to time and they are sectioned off by the yellow bars bellow in the middle of the story. They are usually only small pieces and the hint names of Serenity and Endymoun kinda signal them off. Just to be cautious so no one gets confused.

* * *

A plate clanked on the table before her and Usagi took in a big breath absorbing the delicious smell of chocolate pancakes.

"There you go Usagi. Happy Birthday!" A male voice cried and Rei smiled and Usagi grinned picking up her fork and knife looking down hungrily at the stack of buttermilk yumminess.

"Thank you Mr. Saki!" Ami called after the chef as he departed. She smiled looking at her best friend as she began to gobble down the heaping before her. It had been a good night. Long yet after some of it was forgotten Usagi had a very pleasant time and that was all that mattered. Rei eyed her with a smile and the blue genius returned the gesture as the waiter pushed plates of breakfast before them.

"Did you have fun last night Usagi?" Makoto asked as she began to salt her eggs. Usagi gulped down some milk and smiled.

"Overall." She grinned and Minako glanced at Ami and then at her Princess.

"Well, now I'm curious to talk about Mamoru-san." Ami announced and Usagi stopped mid-bite. Rei and Makoto glanced at her and Minako took a bite of her food.

"Yes I am too." A voice announced and Usagi gasped and quickly covered her bag, her eyes wide. Rei motioned for her to pass it over since Usagi was sitting near the end of their corner booth. She passed the bag under the table and Luna relaxed hidden in the quiet corner, Artemis curled next to her content. She sighed at his antics then looked up at Ami and Rei.

"You shouldn't be in here. Mr. Saki would have a fit!" Makoto hissed and Usagi smiled innocently as a waiter passed.

"Artemis and I have been racking our brains trying to remember Prince Endymoun." Luna said and Usagi leaned forward, her ear catching her words as the others listened intently, trying to give off the impression they weren't staring at the seat. They picked at their food quietly. "It's obvious all of our memories have not been revealed." Luna grumbled and Usagi shrugged.

"It's because this is a different time... what does it matter if we know what we did in our past lives?" She asked and Makoto nodded.

"Usagi is right... we can't live the past. Besides! We're all done now unless some new evil comes then we will fight it... sort of a never ending cycle you know?" She grinned and Luna sighed annoyed.

"Yes, but I think there is more to that. There has to be or else Artemis and I were not needed at all. You girls could have figured this stuff out on your own." She hissed and Usagi frowned.

"I couldn't have." She mumbled and Luna sighed. For a meatball head she was completely devoted. Luna blushed slightly at that. Usagi was her golden light in darkness a person who's side she would never be separated from... even in death. It made her happy to know the Meatball head needed her. Usagi smiled slightly at her and Luna blushed and looked away.

"Usagi is right... I would have been nothing without Artemis." Minako added and the white cat smiled.

"Thank you." He replied and Luna shot him a look.

"We were meant to defend Usagi...the Princess of the Moon and I always thought it was so she could take her rightful place as ruler of the galaxy." Luna mumbled and the girls glanced at Usagi as she stuffed more pancakes into her mouth. She blinked and tried to swallow.

"What?" She asked, some cake falling out and she blushed. Rei frowned.

"Some hope." She grumbled and Luna sighed.

"I believe that too and I think it only proves our theory to find Prince Endymoun...the ruler of this world. Your parents once ruled your respective planets... imagine all of the heirs to the thrones of the world being reborn together all in the same place... what else but to restore peace to the galaxy?" He asked and Ami nodded and the other girls let that information sink in.

"That does seem very logical." Ami mumbled and Usagi nodded and then pointed her fork at them.

"But what does this all have to do with Prince stuffy pants?" She asked.

"I looked him up on the same computer I had once used to find you. It is hooked up with the cerebellum of the Moon Kingdom that was once attached to your mother. Inside it is priceless history chronicles that we were able to skim some information from." Luna said slightly getting excited and the girls listened intently over their food.

"And?" Rei prompted.

"Mamoru does indeed have a striking resemblance to the Prince of Earth as seen in this portrait..." She mumbled pulling a piece of paper out. Rei grabbed it and gasped seeing it. Usagi's eyes widened and Rei showed it to her. The same chin, the deep blue eyes. He wasn't smiling and it was a formal royal portrait. But the eyes... A shiver went down Usagi's spine.

"Endymoun was described as a rogue... a fearless powerful Prince that would make a wonderful King. His passion was his planet yet his hobby was women. I believe he once pursued Serenity as a game." Artemis mumbled and Minako raised an eyebrow at the Princess.

"Yes, well I'm sure the Princess was no innocent. She pursued many a Princes in her day and I'm sure he was no exception. He would have been a great conquest to her collection." Luna hissed.

"My collection?" Usagi asked nervously and Artemis smirked at the blonde. Minako let out a breath and glanced toward her.

"Your family was peace oriented... while your mother and father negotiated you engrossed their young royalty in affairs gaining a massive collection of treaties." Minako mumbled and Usagi glanced at her with shock. "I was so proud of that." The blonde mumbled and Ami, Makoto and Rei stared at her horrified.

"How do you remember that?" Rei asked and Minako blinked and glanced at them. She wasn't exactly sure... it had just come to her... like knowing if the ball is close to the net to set it up for a spike.

"Minako knew Usagi better then anyone. They were related." Artemis said and Usagi and Minako gasped leaning forward.

"We were!" They cried in unison and then looked at each other, their eyes going glassy and Rei smacked her forehead.

"That makes so much sense..." She grumbled and Artemis rolled his eyes.

"Wow!" Minako cried grabbing Usagi's hands and the two blondes squealed.

"Back to Prince Endymoun..." Makoto said trying to gently grab their attention. "Minako did Serenity go after him for her collection?" She asked and the blonde looked confused and stared at them with no direct answer. Usagi gulped seeing a shadow cast across her almost empty plate.

"Are we talking about me?" A male voice asked and Minako let out an eep.

"Good Morning Mamoru-san." Ami mumbled with a slight gulp and Rei waved slightly. This was getting worse by the minute.

"We were just learning about your reputation." Usagi hissed turning her nose up at him and he spied her curiously, a smile on his lips. He stuffed a hand in his pocket and the five girls felt intimidated by his stance. All except Usagi. She was annoyed he dare show himself in front of them after last night. The striper trash he was.

"Were you now?" He asked and Makoto nodded.

"Yes and it's horrible!" Usagi growled and he grinned.

"I know." He replied and she gasped looking up at him.

"You admit to it?" She said and he slid into the seat next to her. Usagi stiffened as he slid in beside her.

"Usagi... if I admit to it you would have to admit that you yourself were almost as notorious as I. Face it sweetheart... we were two of a kind." He grinned and a waiter came by and he ordered a cup of coffee. Usagi stared at him horrified as the girls watched in silence, unsure what to do.

They barely knew Mamoru except Rei and for the fact that Usagi and he always bickered. His comfortable attitude made them at ease with him but power radiated from him, which made them intimidated at the same time because they were sitting with the ruler of Earth.

"We are nothing alike!" Usagi cried and picked at the last bite of her pancake. "I am not like that!" She hissed and he smiled at her.

"True. You are not." He replied and Ami cleared her throat and he glanced at her.

"Would you mind if we asked you a few questions?" She asked meekly and he smiled, Usagi wishing she could scoot away from him. The coffee arrived and he poured sugar into it.

"Not at all. We are all friends aren't we?" He asked and Makoto, Minako and Rei nodded.

"No!" Usagi hissed and he ignored her.

"We fight the same cause... That is why I came here this morning. I'd like to join forces." He smiled and Minako blinked.

"Don't you think it's a little late? We've already killed everything." Rei hissed crossing her arms across her chest and Mamoru shook his head.

"My job protecting this world will never be finished. You are members of a long forgotten Alliance that once served me as a member."

"Ha." Usagi huffed crossing her arms across her chest. He glanced at her and Luna popped her head onto the table and he smiled at her.

"Luna will tell you that all in the Alliance were protected by the Sailor Soldiers and I am honored to have you here with me protecting my home." He mumbled and Rei nodded slightly.

"Very smooth." She mumbled and Minako nodded.

"We are happy to join in an alliance with you." She said and Usagi gasped.

"What?" She hissed and Minako pinched her. Mamoru nodded and then looked back to Ami. "Shouldn't there have been some committee formed to make that decision?" Usagi growled and Minako shook her head.

"It's one of the perks I have at being supreme Leader." She mumbled and Usagi's jaw dropped and Ami smiled.

"You're questions." Mamoru asked turning to the blue haired prodigy. Ami blushed remembering.

"Right." She mumbled and Mamoru glanced at Usagi as she fumed.

"Finish your breakfast." He mumbled to her and she grumbled and picked back up her fork. He turned his attention back to Ami and Rei watched curiously as Usagi obeyed him, Luna watching the odd episode as well.

"Do you remember your past?" She asked and he smiled bringing his coffee to his lips.

"Every little detail... yet only recently. You could say last night was an awakening for me. I've been having mixed memories here and there and finally they came together as one clear composite." He mumbled and another voice called out to them. They looked up to see Motoki approaching with a grin.

"Hey all." He smirked sliding in next to Makoto. "Having a good morning?" He asked and Mamoru nodded. Usagi opened her mouth and fake gagged and Motoki grinned seeing her bite of food before she swallowed.

"Ami was just asking me questions about me as Prince Endymoun." He mumbled and Motoki grinned and snapped for a waiter.

"Ah good timing. I'll have what Makoto had." He said motioning to the brunet and she smiled at her brother as the waiter scurried to fill the order.

"So you know about all of this?" Minako asked and Motoki grinned.

"Friend I know everything." He said with a wink as he poked at his sister's plate. She smacked his hand and he grinned. "For a while I was Mamoru's only confidant... hearing strange memories here and there... nothing that made sense and finally... they all did and I am enlightened to be a part of his life and all of yours since all of you are tied together so knittly." He grinned and Rei nodded.

"Yes, that is what we are trying to find out. How knit together we really are." Rei mumbled and Ami continued with her questions.

"Did you have a relationship with Serenity?" She asked and Mamoru smirked, as Usagi froze mid-chew.

"Yes, I sure did." He grinned and Rei felt sick.

"Rogue!" Usagi hissed and Mamoru glanced at her.

"You pursued me." He snapped and she gasped and then crossed her arms defiantly turning away from him. She couldn't deny that one. She probably did... she thought smugly and then gasped a blush coming to her cheeks. Boy was her thinking out of whack.

"Means nothing... You were just a phase until I married someone I did love." She snapped back and Mamoru looked at her shocked. She couldn't...

"You ma..." He trailed off and Motoki raised an eyebrow at him. His food was placed before him and Mamoru looked at Motoki and then he smiled. "You wanted me even after you married." He hissed and Usagi gasped, the girls looking surprised as well.

"I am a faithful loyal person!" She cried and Mamoru brought his coffee to his lips.

"Perhaps now." He mumbled and she let out a cry.

"Luna! Tell him he's wrong!" She screeched and Motoki blinked and looked around in the corner.

"Whoa... cat... so should not be in here!" He hissed quietly and Ami gave an innocent helpless face.

"I don't remember Usagi... but I'm sure it can't be true." She grumbled and Usagi grinned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"See." She said and Mamoru's arm coiled around the back of the booth leaning towards Usagi.

"That doesn't mean anything." He replied and she gasped moving away from him. He made her skin crawl.

"I think you two would make a cute couple." Motoki mumbled happily eating and Minako gulped.

"You're coming on a bit strong. Could you back up please?" Usagi asked and Mamoru grinned at her and did as she requested.

"Well, what do we do now?" Makoto asked and Motoki smiled.

"What you do now... nothing is really different except now you have another door into your past. Mamoru will now join our group." He sighed and Minako narrowed her eyes.

"You aren't in our group." She hissed and he shot her a look.

"Of course I am..." he said and pointed to his sister. "You can't have her without me." He snapped and Makoto gasped.

"Oh who says?" She cried crossing her arm across her chest and he winked at her.

"We will be a happy band. Six protectors of Earth. Two talking cats and me Motoki! The best friend and loving brother to the future monarchy of the galaxy." He grinned and Mamoru smiled at him.

"Well... Welcome Mamoru-san." Minako smiled with a shrug as she reached over and Mamoru's eyes lit up as he shook her hand.

"Thank you." He replied and Usagi huffed. This sucks.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Motoki asked and Mamoru shrugged pushing his hands into his pockets.

"I'm not sure. I wanted to. I wanted to tell all of them... but I'm just so surprised they don't remember." He mumbled and Motoki let out a breath.

"Well now what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'm still going to pursue her..." He replied and Motoki made a slight face.

"They probably all think bad of you... like you are just some renegade wanting to seduce their little Princess." Motoki replied and Mamoru sighed.

"Maybe I should just tell them."

"But why not Usagi?" Motoki asked confused and Mamoru glanced at him.

"She wouldn't believe me... I want her to fall in love with me... not be forced to love me cause she once married me. Serenity could have married me out of duty but I wanted her to desire me... to want me... I want to hear Usagi say she loves me... Mamoru not just Endymoun." He said and Motoki looked up at him.

"Do you love her... Usagi not Serenity?" He asked and Mamoru smiled slightly thinking of the impulsive crybaby.

"Yeah... and more so when I am around her. She's different from Serenity yet has all of the qualities I loved about her." He mumbled with a sigh and Motoki shook his head.

"You are something... you are living proof that people can change over night." He replied and Mamoru smiled slightly. "You're almost to mushy for my style." Motoki mumbled and Mamoru narrowed his eyes with a slight grin.

"It's easy to change your life when you find something new to live for... I don't want to be just a doctor. I want to be a husband... a father... and eventually King." He smiled and Motoki grinned.

"Well, that's a big jump." He smirked and Mamoru nodded.

"I should call Minako." He said suddenly and Motoki nodded.

"Why?" A voice hissed behind him and the two men turned and encountered a set of deep purple eyes and soft blue ones.

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see." Mamoru smirked and Rei looked at him suspiciously. She looked at Ami and Ami looked at the two men.

------

"You?!" Minako cried in shock and Rei's eyes widened.

"I'm really wishing for my memory back right now." Artemis mumbled and Luna nodded. Makoto sat shocked on the floor of Rei's temple as Ami took all of this in with a calm air. Rei was shocked.

"You married Serenity?" Minako screeched and Mamoru nodded.

"Well, Endymoun did... they were desperately in love... I mean I... you know what I mean." He sighed frustrated and Minako could only shake her head in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell us this with Usagi?" Ami asked and Mamoru frowned slightly.

"Usagi hates me... she would never believe that we were once passionate lovers who married each other in an all consuming relationship that had defied the natural order of existence between the earth and the moon." He replied and Rei's mouth dropped and she emitted a strange eep.

"What a way to put it." Artemis mumbled and Mamoru smiled nervously.

"I don't understand... why are you telling us this?" Minako asked and Motoki let out a yawn.

"He realized this morning that none of you had your memories especially miss Princess... The shock would have caused Usagi to hate Mamoru forever. He wants Usagi to fall in love with him... he's in love with her." Motoki explained and Rei gasped.

"You are?" She cried and he nodded casting a shy look her way and Rei's eyes filled with tears. "Oh... someone loves our Princess!" She cried and clasped onto Makoto's arm. Mamoru looked at her surprised and then relieved at her reaction. "But she hates you! How are you going to win her over?" She asked and Mamoru grinned slightly.

"I'm going to seduce her." He replied and for the first time in his life he was afraid he was going to lose it. Their once confused and almost slightly happy eyes turned deadly on him and he gulped. "Gently of course." He replied and Rei's eyes narrowed.

"We are telling you this cause we don't want you to push Mamoru away or murder him..." He added quickly, even he felt nervous under their murderous gaze and it wasn't even for him! "Think of it as them recreating their love..." Motoki grinned and Minako crossed her arms across her chest. "Usagi is a strong person... she won't do anything she doesn't want to do." Motoki explained and Makoto nodded with a sigh.

"He's right and we shouldn't deny her this... Mamoru really loves her... what if she use to really love him. She herself said she was happy." Makoto argued in his favor and Mamoru smiled. It pleased him to know Usagi thought she was happy married. Rei sighed hearing his thought.

"Fine." She hissed and Minako gasped.

"Rei!" She snapped and Rei pointed at Mamoru.

"I trust him! Look at him... he is madly in love with her!" She cried and Ami blinked.

"In one day! Yesterday he couldn't stand her." She cried and Mamoru looked down away from them, his face a mask of emotions.

"I wish you girls could understand..." He replied and Minako snapped.

"We do to!" She cried and he looked up at them.

"This really isn't your decision... she use to be my wife. If I want to pursue her I may and you can't stop me." He spat and Minako grumbled.

"We could make you a unich." She hissed and Motoki blinked shocked those words had come out of the blonde's mouth.

"Yikes." He mumbled and Ami let out a breath.

"Fine. You can pursue Usagi yet do not steal her innocence or make her do something she does not want to do." Ami snapped and he smiled.

"I would never." He replied and she sighed, finding comfort in his words.

"I'm glad you told us." Minako mumbled and Motoki smiled. "We really did think bad of you." She mumbled and Mamoru glared at them and sighed. "Well you made yourself appear horrible at breakfast!" She cried in her defense and Rei nodded slightly. Mamoru stood.

"I'm not. I'm not even like Endymoun... I've dated two women my entire life and one is sitting right there and she can tell you I'm not really into it." He replied and Rei let out a breath.

"Good it wasn't me." She mumbled and he smiled at her.

"Something in me snaps when I'm with Usagi... emotions... memories... feelings... I want to conquer her like she conquered me a thousand years ago, I think she deserves to be chased." He mumbled and Minako sighed.

"Aw..." She mumbled and Ami smiled.

"We have angst between us because we were always two that fought... we were equals and I want that again." He said and Motoki smiled and stood.

"And you are all sworn to secrecy especially the cats." He smiled and Mamoru nodded and Minako's mouth dropped.

"Hey now." Luna hissed and Mamoru shot them a look.

"You must all give me your word." He commanded and they exchanged looks.

"She will be hurt if she finds out..." Minako mumbled and Mamoru sighed.

"Not if she finds out when she is supposed to." He replied and Minako grumbled and then regrettably agreed, the other girls following suit as well as the two cats.

"So now what?" Rei hissed and Motoki grinned.

"Now we get to watch the fun!" He laughed and Makoto smirked. Her brother was impossible. She glanced at him and then her eyes lit up... she still had to tell Mom and Dad what their prized sun was up to. She smirked and he glanced at her and his smirk fell as his eyes turned murderous. She smiled innocently at him and he grumbled. She looked away... damn how he always knew what she was thinking, especially if it was about getting him in trouble. The other girls could only stare at Mamoru, completely ignoring the silent conversation the two siblings were having. This would be rough.

"Oh my..." Ami mumbled and Luna rolled her eyes.

-----

Usagi sucked in a deep breath and sighed enjoying the sunshine on her face. Grass crunched beneath her shoes as she walked through Tokyo Park. She loved summer.

"So, what is on the agenda today?" Luna asked faithfully at her feet and Usagi smiled.

"Volleyball with Minako!" She cried and Luna smiled and suddenly realized her Princess had stopped walking. She looked up to see the once happy blonde fuming. She stormed past her and to a bench.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped and calm blue eyes looked up from the book he was reading, a pair of glasses resting on his nose. He spied the slender blonde before him and wanted to gulp. She was beautiful.

"I'm reading. This is a public place you know." He replied and Usagi huffed putting a hand on her hip.

"You're following me." She hissed and he looked at her like she had gone mad.

"Why would I follow you?" He asked and she looked a little surprised then her eyes narrowed and she slid next to him.

"Because you want to seduce me." She said and he almost choked then let out a chuckle.

"What?" He asked and her face slightly fell.

"Don't you?" She asked confused and he turned to her, closing his book. Their eyes met and she gulped feeling him overpower her.

"Would you like me to?" He asked raising an eyebrow playfully at her and something snapped in her. Who did he think he was? Didn't he know who she was? Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she leaned forward, their faces mere centimeters apart.

"You couldn't even if you tried." She hissed through her perfect lips and he wrapped an arm around the bench.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked and she laughed.

"It's fact. Go home little boy... I have no time for amateurs." She spat and then blinked; shocked those words had come out of her mouth. Mamoru smiled at her and put his book in his lap. She looked away wondering where those words had come from and gently his hand snaked across her stomach to her side and she gasped.

"What are you doing?" She asked and he smiled.

"Nothing... but perhaps I'm not such an amateur if you get excited just by that little touch." He grinned and she looked at him disgusted.

"I am not excited by you." She growled and he smiled at her and she stared at him, confusion coming across her face. He looked so... sweet. Like Mamoru-san when he use to talk about his dream of being a doctor and her eyes slightly softened. Then she realized who she was with and she pushed his hand away and tried to move but his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Damn Princly hormones. "Stop it!" She cried and he relaxed his grip looking at her. "I'll kill you!" She spat weakly and he grinned looking away from her.

"Usako..." He began and she gasped. Such an intimate name... no! He looked at her surprised and then her eyes narrowed. "What?" He asked and she pointed a finger at him trying to keep her body from trembling.

"You can't have me." She mumbled and he raised an eyebrow at her and leaned towards her.

"Who says I want you?" He asked and she moved towards him.

"Who says you don't?" She retaliated and he was at a loss for that one. "You're not good enough for me." She said matter of factly and crossed her arms across her chest.

"True." He mumbled looking away and she looked at him surprised. "But that doesn't mean I can't win you." He said giving her a sly glance and she laughed.

"Go ahead and try." She spat and then gasped putting a hand over her mouth. She didn't mean that. Suddenly something came over her and she smirked. "Nothing you could do could ever tempt me." She whispered and he turned to her. "You are nothing but a toy meant to be played with." She said and gasped putting a hand over her mouth. That could possibly have been the cruelest thing she had ever said in her entire life and she gulped... realizing she wasn't going to put it in her regret file.

"You say such brazen things." He mumbled and she grumbled into her hand, protesting they weren't from her. "I accept your challenge. We shall see who falls first..." He whispered leaning forward. His breath tickled her ear and he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Her hand was still clasped over her mouth and she looked at him in shock as he stood. "See you later darling." He called over his shoulder as he began to walk away. Usagi gasped horrified.

"You make me sick!" She screamed and then fumed.

"What's up?" Rei asked and Usagi looked at the four women standing behind the bench and let out an aggravated growl.

-------

"I'm really sorry about that Usagi..." Minako said sadly as she stared at the large bruise on Usagi's arm. Usagi hissed when one of the waiters put an ice pack on it.

"Way to get the ball though." Rei smirked and Usagi gasped.

"Oh God!" She cried and Minako gulped.

"Does it hurt that much?" She cried and the three girls looked at her concerned and Usagi ducked down.

"Must he follow me?" She cried and the girls looked around confused.

"Who?" Ami asked and Usagi winced.

"Prince pain the rear... he's coming inside." She hissed and groaned when the door opened. The girls looked up and saw Mamoru enter and walk towards the counter.

"He didn't see you." Makoto whispered and Usagi gasped and looked around.  
"Well, I'm going to get out of here before he does!" She cried and Minako blinked.

"I don't see him anymore." She mused and Usagi let out a horrified squeal.

"He must be on his way over. See you later!" She cried and scurried from the booth. The girls stared a little surprised as she vanished into one of the backrooms.

"Well, his little plan is going to take awhile." Rei mumbled and Ami nodded.

------

She looked for an exit and then darted into the first room she saw.

Usagi pressed against the door, her heart beating. Damn him. Why did he have to be everywhere?! She heard water running behind her and then it shut off.

"Do you always come in the men's room Usako?" A voice said behind her and she clenched her teeth and then spun around seeing the man she had been trying to avoid. Her eyes went wide as she noticed where she had run into and embarrassment flushed to her cheeks. "Don't worry... we're the only ones in here." He said drying his hands and Usagi's breath hitched.

"That doesn't comfort me." She mumbled and he walked towards her. Her form pressed more against the door and he grinned. She made it so easy to torture her.

"Well, you did follow me in here." He mumbled and she gasped.

"I most certainly did not! I was hiding from you!" She hissed and he looked at her oddly.

"Yes, running into the men's room... I'd never find you there." He replied and she narrowed her eyes as he stood before her. He wondered if she realized she was blocking their only exit. "You're a little anxious aren't you?" He asked raising a teasing eyebrow.

"Ha! You wish I would want you." She snapped and he pressed his lips together. "As I told you before I'm one thing you will never have." She said defiantly and he leaned forward, leaning on his hand as he placed it near her head.

"I will enjoy it when you take back those words and be most forgiving." He mumbled and she rolled her eyes.

"How kind..." She hissed and he smiled stepping closer to her, their bodies almost touching.

"Yes, well I do try." He mumbled and she rose on her tip toes, their eyes meeting. She meant it as an intimidation tactic but it backfired on her. Looking into his eyes she froze feeling something coming over her... she wanted to throw herself in his arms. His hand gently caressed her cheek and their eyes locked. She saw something in them... he smoldered. His eyes drifted to her lips and she gasped knowing what was coming. She waited and then he stopped. "You'll have to wait a little longer Princess but I'm happy to see you were eager." He said pulling away and she gasped horrified.

"I was not! I was petrified." She snapped and went back on her heels.

"I'm afraid I need a more romantic place then a restroom." He said and pulled her from the door. She swung it open and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes, well you can fall in love in hell for all I care." She hissed and walked away from him. Her eyes met startled blue ones and she huffed. "You too traitor!" She screeched and the man's mouth dropped in amused surprise.

"Wow." Motoki mumbled walking to them. "I just wanted to go to the bathroom." He mumbled and Mamoru grinned.

"So did I."

"Paranoid isn't she?" Motoki asked and Mamoru almost laughed.

"She sure is... that's so odd." He said with a shake of his head and Motoki shrugged. He stepped forward and watched Usagi burst through the swinging door and out of the parlor. His brows knit in confusion... Usagi was nothing like Serenity... He felt a pang of pity for her... She had finally been able to escape her past and he had come storming in reminding her. He clenched his fist and let out a breath. He would fix it all once he had her... he would remind her of the one great thing she did and that was capturing him.

------

"What's that Makoto?" Ami asked leaning towards Rei as Makoto took out a small journal.

"Motoki and I are keeping track of all the times Usagi and Mamoru catch each other. So far Mamoru is winning." She mumbled looking over her notes.

"You're keeping track of when he tries to seduce her?" Minako asked shocked and Makoto blushed, her green eyes glancing up at her leader nervously.

"I doubt I'd put it that way. We keep separate journals since I mostly know what is going on with Usagi and Motoki knows the rest." She said and Ami looked up to see Usagi storm out of the parlor, her cheeks red.

"I wonder what that was about." Rei asked and Motoki came out after walking towards them.

"We'll find out." Makoto grinned as her brother approached.

"In the restroom... hilarious. Point for Usagi though." He grumbled and Makoto giggled writing it down.

"What happened?" Rei asked and Motoki shrugged.

"All I know is how it ended...she stormed out telling him that he could fall in love in hell for all she cared." He mused and Rei and Ami laughed. Minako gasped.

"This isn't going well." She mused and Motoki grinned.

"Ah but it's amusing."

-----

Her eyes darted from side to side and then she raced across the courtyard. Purple eyes looked up curiously and then she heard a noise behind her. She glanced that way and her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Psst... inside!" She heard a muffled voice cry and then she saw the blonde dart inside her temple. Rei's mouth dropped a little and she glanced around the empty courtyard. She walked into her temple and closed the door, leaving her broom outside.

She looked around when suddenly a hand grabbed her yanking her into the great fire room. Rei gasped and jerked away from her.

"Usagi! What the hell are you doing?" She snapped and Usagi looked at her horrified. Rei blinked. "What's wrong?" She cried and Usagi whined.

"He's following me!" She screeched and Rei sighed. "I bet him that he couldn't seduce me and he's going to try!" She cried and Rei looked at her a little worried.

"You bet him that he couldn't? Why would you do such a silly thing Usagi?" She scolded putting her hands on her hips and Usagi felt like crying. He had been everywhere she turned for the last week. Her insides were all knots from the nerves. Rei looked at her and then frowned. Usagi collapsed to the ground and began to cry.

"Oh Mamoru isn't that bad... he's very cute." She mumbled sitting down and Usagi shook her head as a sob tore through her. She knew full well how Mamoru looked... even when she hated him he was still one of the most gorgeous men she had ever met. She gulped remembering how his onyx hair fell so perfectly into his blue eyes. Rei blinked and looked away a little embarrassed at Usagi's thoughts. She desperately tried to hide her smile and Usagi groaned.

"He doesn't love me. He wants to conquer me!" She cried and Rei bit her bottom lip. Gently she sat next to her and pulled her into her arms.

"Oh come on... that's not my Serenity! You are stronger then him." She said encouragingly and Usagi looked at her.

"I am?" She asked and Rei nodded.

"Stop running from him... Once you stop looking for him he'll stop suddenly appearing... Mamoru-san is a busy guy... he really isn't stalking you. You just happen to be in the same places a lot." She mumbled and Usagi whimpered.

"Rei! Kill him for me!" She cried and the priestess laughed gently stroking her princess's hair.

"All right." She grinned and Usagi let out a chuckle clutching to her. "I'll bring you his heart on a platter." She teased and Usagi smiled swatting at her tears.

"If he has one." She sniffed and Rei grinned and let out a breath.

"You are one silly girl Meatball head." She mumbled and Usagi sniffed again. They quieted down a bit and Rei gulped. "What if he did love you Usagi?" She asked softly and Usagi shook her head.

"He couldn't love anything..." She whispered and Rei sighed.

"Are you attracted to him?" She asked and Usagi laughed and then quieted down.

"Sometimes..." She mumbled and Rei giggled and pushed her. "What should I do?" She asked desperately and Rei grinned at her.

"You're asking me? I'd play his stupid game and I'd win." She smirked and Usagi frowned and shook her head.

"But that is just what he wants me to do!" She cried and Rei sighed and adjusted her crooked odango.

"Keep going your way then but I fear it may come to a point where you are going to have to play it his way or you'll both lose." She said with a shrug and Usagi sniffed.

"You aren't much help." She snapped and Rei rolled her eyes.

-------

Usagi yawned and rolled over, burying her face in her pillow. Luna sighed over her sadly.

"Poor Usagi." A male voice said behind her and Luna gasped spinning around. She sighed seeing who it was.

"Artemis... what are you doing here?" She asked as the white cat walked towards them.

"Minako sent me over. Makoto says Usagi has been having a rough day." He sighed and Luna frowned laying next to her, pressing against her back.

"If that means she fell into Tokyo Pond after trying to avoid a certain Prince and then getting in a yelling match with him I imagine it would be a bad day. I think Mamoru-san's plan is backfiring on him." She mumbled and Artemis nodded.

"I think he knows that but isn't exactly sure what else he could do. Usagi would never willingly just fall in love with Mamoru. He feels Endymoun would have a chance...he had won her before." He replied and the two cats sighed miserably.

"I just want her to be happy." Luna frowned and Artemis nodded. "It ended so badly... her mother wanted her to be happy. Oh Artemis... will she ever get it right?" She cried and Artemis padded towards her, sympathy on his face for the crying kitty. He lay next to her and gently licked her face.

"I have faith in her." Artemis said curling next to her and Luan sniffed. "She is still so young..." He sighed and Luna curled to him.

"I just wish she could remember..." She sighed and Artemis grinned.

"I wish we could remember." He mumbled and Luna nodded with a slight blush.

"Indeed."

"At lease I remember a few important things." She heard his voice purr and she gulped glancing into his deep blue eyes that stared into her own without abandon.

"Artemis..." She mumbled and his purr only deepened.

* * *

A soft sigh of boredom escaped her lips. She slouched in her chambers as darkness crept across her silver planet. Her father had left that morning and she frowned. She missed him terribly when he was gone. She had also run out of fresh ideas for a conquest... the grumbled to herself frustrated. Her collection needed to grow and she hadn't the heart or desire to make it.

"Sit up." A voice said walking by her and Serenity looked up at the blue haired genius with a frown. "Cheer up. Your father will be back soon." Mercury smiled and Serenity sat up obediently.

"How are things going with your love affair?" Serenity asked and Mercury cast her a playful look and Serenity smirked, her boredom beginning to leave.

"You have filled their heads with nonsense." A voice said above her as someone swatted at one of her royal odangos. Serenity glared playfully at her lead guard. She smiled up at them and then stood.

"I will retire now." She said and the two warriors nodded. They had recently just checked her bedchambers and all was safe for her. "I am happy you two have found other amusements besides me." She said with a small smirk and Mercury and Venus bowed to her.

"We are products of your horrid example darling cousin." Venus said with a wink and Serenity smiled, gracefully walking towards her bedroom.

"Yes, well you can thank me later." She said over her shoulder and Mercury grinned as the two soldiers watched her walk through the pearl encrusted doors and close them behind her. They sighed and left the room.

Serenity leaned against her doors and let out a breath. Inside she was happy for her guardians... she desired deeply for them to find love even while she herself ruled it out. Peace was her true love. She let her parents have the passionate relationship while she willed herself to have the prosperous and somewhat playful one for her Kingdom. Men wanted her for her power and her beauty... nothing more and she just wanted them for a treaty. It was the way the world worked and she knew it and embraced it fully knowing two could play that vicious game. She wished she could see him. She gulped. Those words had not come into her head. She put a hand to her skull and walked forward. Her affair with him was becoming too much... she was use to being distracted but this was ridiculous... she ached for him... she had not had another since she had taken him into her embrace... She would never let her guards know that or him. She huffed. No one would know. She grinned remembering the last time she saw him. Involuntarily she ran a hand down her side, tracing where his hand had roamed her stomach. She stepped towards her bed her chambers were filled with a soft glow from the Moon's surface that cascaded onto her floor. Gently her fingers went to undo her hairstyle. All she could do was sleep... then at least she could see his face when she closed her eyes. She smiled in spite herself as her pools of silver silk fell from her odango to cascade down her neck and back. She sighed.

"Thinking of me?" A voice asked and her form froze and straightened. A smirk came to her perfect lips and she ran her fingers gently down her side. She glanced at her bed and she smiled seeing a single red rose resting on the white silk sheets.

Fingers suddenly covered her own and pulled her hand across her hip and she grinned as his other began to undo the back of her dress.

"Must have wanted me badly to get through my guards..." She whispered and let out a breath as his strong fingers caressed the skin of her back.

"Maybe." He whispered and she turned, their blue eyes meeting and she felt her knees go weak. "I was just bored." He grinned down on her and she smirked wanting to laugh at that.

"Me too." She grinned and he leaned down and excitement built in her and she pressed her lips lovingly against his. With a gentle tug her gown fell from her shoulders and pooled at her feet. She never knew how he did that... she use to find it amusing as others tried to get under her skirts but he did it without any effort. She kind of liked that. His hands gently clasped her body to him and soon deposited her on her bed. Their lips warred as passion erupted between them. His black hair glistened and he smirked above her, her coy eyes meeting his.

"You're lucky I did not already have a man in my chambers." She smirked as her fingers began to pull off his tunic. He grinned and kissed at her neck. She groaned and gripped to his shoulders.

"As if you could desire another after me..." He breathed into her neck and she ached for him. He moved up and captured her lips once more, lovingly sucking at her soft flesh as they stealthily made their way underneath the silk sheets. His fingers worked magic on her body pushing all of the right buttons and loving her in a way another man had never been able to... she was perfection to him. He kissed the hallow of her neck, their bodies slightly sweating and she ran her fingers through his dark hair.

"Endymoun..." She whispered and he smirked raising his head and their eyes locked, his deep blue baring into her own. "I have you. I've added you to my collection." She smirked and he grinned leaning over her.

"I appreciate the offer but Serenity as I said before..." He said gently kissing at her collarbone. "No... is no." He smirked and she grinned as he caressed her skin.

* * *

Usagi sat up with a start, her eyes wide. She quickly felt her pajamas and touched her head, birds starting to chirp outside and her eyes widened further. She gulped and stared as the sunlight flooded into her pink room. She had felt his hands... felt his breath... they had... She felt sick.

She saw his face clearly in her dream... they were lovers! She let out a squeak. They were very vigorous lovers... She growled and threw her sheets up, unknowingly throwing them over the two sleeping cats curled next to her. She shoved her legs out of her bed and stormed towards her shower.

"Why can't I dream of my husband!? No! He's just a blur... I dream of affairs with Mamoru!" She screeched and rushed into the bathroom. "And God they were good." She gasped and rushed towards the shower.

* * *

That's it my pets! Extra long courtesy of Madam Hawk's loving advice. I love your reviews so keep them coming!!! 

It really only gets funnier and dare I say... steamer? Ooo... what is with these weird dreams!! Kooky.

Good Night and God Bless!

Marronett


	5. Time to let go

Title: Eden: The Club of Secrets

Rating: R... but I personally think it's PG-13... I could make it steamer... but I'm just not that type of dirty writer... sowwie.

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: 

Guess it's that time again... UPDATE TIME! Here is the next titillating installment in the Eden series... without further adu...

* * *

He sighed checking his watch. A yawn escaped his lips and then he blinked when something bolted into him. He took a step back surprised and expected to see the figure that had rammed into him on the ground but she was leaning against his chest.

"Nose..." She whined and Mamoru gently peeled Usagi's face from his chest and looked at her a little surprised. Her hands rushed to her nose and he moved her hands away to examine it. She looked up at him and then let out a screech jumping away.

"I was just going to see if it was broken." He snapped and she narrowed her eyes at him and then stepped close to him.

"How did you do it?" She accused and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know I may be running a little late but I really haven't attempted to sweep you off your feet today... I have a few errands to run and yet I was planning on annoying you around six after I got off of work. So, see you then." He sighed beginning to walk away but she took a step closer trapping him. He looked down at her curiously and she stood her ground.

"How did you get in my dreams?" She hissed and he pressed his lips together and bent down.

"I haven't the foggiest of what you are talking about." He replied and she grabbed his tie pulling him closer and he gulped feeling pressure around his neck.

"You were in my dreams!" She cried and he grinned at her. Maybe he was getting somewhere.

"Was it something like this?" He asked and leaned forward his lips pressing against hers and she gasped. He took the moment and slipped his tongue in her mouth, his hands wrapping around her to ground her to her spot. The kiss continued and she replied weakly, almost as if experimenting, her eyes closing. His tongue roamed her mouth and she pulled away letting out a slight groan and he opened his eyes to examine her. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes.

"No... you knew how to kiss in the dream." She sighed and stepped away from him. His mouth dropped and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He snapped and began walking once again to his destination. She huffed and walked on. She was surprised he gave up so easily... Her lips felt a little swollen and she tried to calm her stomach. Her feet slowed and she glanced over her shoulder. She spun around and fumed. "Point for me." He smirked behind her and she let out a scream.

-------

"It's kind of exciting." Ami whispered and Rei smiled, thankful for once she wasn't alone in something.

"All of our dreams are so different." Makoto grinned and Motoki sat still in the booth. The four girls had just been discussing strange dreams they had been having over the past week. Their joy over remembering their past was eclipsed by what the damn dreams were about. Motoki tapped his coffee cup and then glared at his sister.

"You did what with who?" He hissed, his nostrils flaring and Makoto looked at him surprised. Rei watched and let out a giggle, Ami blushing slightly.

"I dreamed a lot about Serenity and her affair with Endymion..." Ami mumbled and Rei nodded.

"Me too. That affair was different then all the others." She said and Minako nodded and then smirked.

"She was the one who gave us such bad examples that we followed." She hissed and Ami giggled and then smiled as the blonde rushed up to them. Motoki rolled his eyes.

"You won't believe..." Usagi began as she plopped down next to them.

"You're dream?" Minako finished and Usagi looked at her shocked.

"Oh God you didn't have to it to did you cause I can explain a few of those outbursts..." She said and the five at the table looked at her a little shocked.

"You had a what dream?" Motoki accused and Usagi gulped looking at the others. "What the hell!" Motoki yelled and the four girls blushed then turned to their Princess. She leaned forward and gulped.

"It was with Endymion." She whispered and Rei looked at her shocked.

"Wow." Ami mumbled and Usagi blushed.

"We've been having dreams about our past too!" Minako cried happily and Usagi looked at them alarmed and Ami nodded. "It's exciting." Minako grinned and Usagi sighed leaning on her hand.

"But what does it mean? Why is our past coming back?" Usagi asked and Makoto grinned.

"I hope it comes true again." She mumbled and Motoki rolled up his menu and began swatting her with the paper.

"Down Makoto!" He yelled and the brunet gasped and then she and her brother began to wrestle. Usagi gasped.

"Oh God... what if it comes true again?" She asked horrified and Rei ginned.

"That wouldn't be a bad thing... maybe we were reborn for that to happen." She smiled and Ami nodded.

"For us to be happy." She said and gently patted Usagi's hand.

"Maybe you have to go through Mamoru to find your Prince." Minako said with a shrug then thought. "Well, a different Prince since he is the only one we know... did you know if you married him you would be Queen of Earth?" She asked and Usagi looked at her a little taken back.

"You mean I'm suppose to have an affair with him?" She asked and the five at the table looked at her.

"You never know." Motoki mumbled and Usagi balked at him.

"No! I believe in true love! I want only one and that's it for the rest of my life!" She cried and Ami smiled at her.

"Me too." She chimed and Makoto grinned.

"Me too!" She called and they smiled at her.

"If only I could get prince hot stuff off my back." Usagi huffed and Motoki grinned.

"Hot stuff eh?" He asked and Minako smirked. "Why don't you ever try seducing him back?" He asked curiously and Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Cause he's not worth it." She spat and sighed images of her dream entering her head. She was happy... wasn't she when she was with him?

"Ouch. Point." Makoto mumbled and Usagi huffed.

"He got one this morning." She grumbled and Motoki looked at her curiously. She sighed and stood. "You know I'm sure I didn't play this game like this a thousand years ago..." She snapped and Minako shook her head.

"No, you actually enjoyed it." She mumbled and Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Our dreams also involve you Usagi... and all of them are surrounding your affair with Endymion." Ami announced to the group and Usagi looked at her curiously.

"Geez... it's building up so much it's like I'm going to marry him." Usagi snapped and Motoki froze as the other girls looked at her.

"Queen of Earth." Minako grinned and Usagi rolled her eyes and growled.

"I want to fall in love!" She cried and Rei frowned at her.

"Well then do it!" She cried and Usagi whined. "Before we do." She giggled and Usagi frowned and walked away.

"Bye I have to get out of here before I run into Princypants." She huffed over her shoulder and the five sighed and relaxed into their booths.

"Well, she isn't stupid just not really getting it..." Motoki mumbled and Rei huffed.

"Maybe we should work from a new tactic... Serenity was very possessive." She tried and Motoki shrugged.

"Mamoru needs our help." Minako sighed and Ami nodded.

"I'll say." She sighed.

--------

"Patient in room 2 Dr. Chiba." A nurse said handing him a chart and he sighed wrapping his stethoscope around his neck. He glanced over the chart and his face twisted into confusion.

"Tuskino..." He mumbled then pulled back the curtain.

"Crap." A voice hissed and he sighed, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Usako... what have you gotten yourself into now?" He asked spying the beautiful blonde in the bed. A tall woman hovered over her, her hand clasped around the wrist of a small boy who looked guiltily at the bed.

"Oh Dr. thank goodness you are here." She cried and Usagi sighed, her tears long since dried.

"What happened?" Mamoru asked walking to Usagi's bedside. He was surprised she wasn't crying. He poked her with his pencil and she shot him a look yet caught laughter behind it and he smiled.

"Her brother pushed her out of a tree." Mrs. Tuskino hissed gripping her fingers around Shingo's wrist and he cried out.

"I'm sorry! And I used a slingshot..." He whimpered and his arm hit the bed making it move and he gasped. Usagi let out a cry as pain shot through her ankle and her mother began yelling at her brother again. Mamoru glanced at her forehead and gently touched around an area that was swollen and red from where a rock had most likely hit her.

"What were you doing in a tree?" He asked and Usagi glared at him and he wanted to laugh. That's what the rustling of those trees was when he walked past them earlier. He held in his laughter making a slight choking noise and he put on a straight face again and looked back at her charts. Mamoru looked at the nurse and she nodded.

"If you two will follow me... the doctor is just going to ask her a few questions." The nurse said and Mrs. Tuskino sighed leading her son out of the room. Usagi watched as the nurse pulled the curtain closed leaving her alone with her mortal enemy.

"This is all your fault!" She cried and he looked at her surprised and grinned.

"Oh you love it." He hissed and she looked at him shocked.

"I do not!" She hissed and he leaned over her and she growled at him and looked away. "You are such a pain in the ass." She hissed as he moved down to examine her ankle.

"You should be fine." He mumbled looking at it and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I know." She snapped putting on a strong face and he smiled seeing she had only twisted it. It would bruise nicely.

"Lunarians heal themselves pretty well. I'm not too worried about it." He mumbled and she glanced at him.

"We do?" She asked and he nodded scribbling something on her chart. He glanced around the room and then sat on her bed facing her.

"You were always very adaptable... I can recall a few moments where your adventures had almost broken your arm or ankle. There is something in your blood that can heal... it's one of the blessings of being the beloved people of the Moon." He said tapping her chin and she looked at him curiously. "That's why it was always difficult to really injure you as Sailor Moon." He said and she nodded.

"I didn't want to go to the hospital." She said with a frown and he nodded.

"I imagine not... and if you are ever forced to again you must ask for me. No telling what type of system you are running in there." He said pointing to her and she blushed slightly. "Are you blushing?" He asked leaning forward and she shook her head. He leaned forward and his fingers began tickling her sides and she began to laugh.

"No!" She whimpered and he leaned his forehead against hers. "Ow.." She whined and he smiled at her and nipped at her lips. She gulped and pulled away and he grinned leaning forward and he turned her face to him.

"I want to kiss you..." He whispered looking into her eyes and she glanced at him unusually.

"Like you asked this morning." She snapped and he grinned remembering the feel of her lips quite vividly from this morning on the street. He sighed.

"Please..." He whispered leaning towards her face. She looked at him surprised and his eyes slightly closed as his lips neared hers. She stilled and his lips pressed against hers softly. His arms wrapped around her small body and she wrapped her arms around him as he deepened the kiss, trying to gently devour her lips. She sucked in a breath and opened her mouth and he invaded. Images of her dream last night shot into her head and she kissed him back fervently, their lips meshing. Strong emotion was behind him and she gladly drank from it, her insides turning to jelly. Emotions and feelings passed through her and she felt like she was in heaven... She didn't want the kiss to end.

"Dr..." A voice said and Mamoru pulled abruptly away as the curtain was pulled

back. Usagi covered her face and began making sobbing noises and Mamoru sighed. The nurse made a slight face and he nodded. She retreated and he let out a breath and she uncovered her face.

"Well?" He asked and she glanced at him and then laughed. "Is that better for you?" He asked and he caught the hint of a blush on her cheeks and he sighed. He ached for her. "You enjoyed it." He smiled closing her chart and she shrugged.

"I enjoy all of my toys. Just something to play with nothing more." She mumbled and he let out a breath. He pressed his lips together and stared down at her. Words like that shouldn't come out of Usagi's mouth... they were Serenity at her worst and he was beginning to hate that part of her. He walked to the curtain and pulled it back roughly. He had fallen hard in love with her... his little seduction game had been going on now for three weeks with little success and he was tired. He just wanted her to love him... and that seemed impossible. Fine then.

"I am not your toy Usagi." He hissed and she looked at him alarmed and then he turned to encounter four curious sets of eyes. "She's impossible. You can have her. I no longer want her." He spat and walked away. Rei peeked inside and Ami waved slightly.

"So... good or bad?" Makoto asked pulling out her book and Usagi rolled her eyes. Minako stepped inside and gently touched the bruise on her forehead. Usagi groaned and Ami pulled her away.

"Are you ok?" She asked and Usagi nodded.

"You and Mamoru have been at it for three weeks now... School is about to start. I wish you to would just resolve all of this. I'm tired of keeping track." Makoto mumbled leaning on her bed and Usagi huffed.

"If he would just accept the fact that I don't want him!" She yelled and Rei sighed.

"You are so dense sometimes Usagi!" She suddenly cried and the other three glanced at her. "He is in love with you stupid. Why the hell would he go after you?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

Usagi rolled her eyes and then glanced at her other three Senshi. Surely they could see the truth as clearly as she could... he wanted her for a conquest. Minako sighed and gently fluffed her pillow.

"Minako." Usagi huffed and the Senshi of love pressed her lips together. "Makoto?" Usagi asked and the thunder goddess let out a breath and flipped through her book and Usagi gulped knowing the pages were filled with the many times Mamoru had tried to sway her. "No!" Usagi hissed crossing her arms across her chest.

"Usagi... I know none of us can remember who you married and we know you were happy... but what if you had married Endymion?" Ami tried quietly and Usagi looked at her shocked.

"I would remember that!" She cried and Rei huffed.

"Would you?" She accused and Usagi gulped.

"It would have been foolish to marry him! I could have never!" She cried tears coming to her eyes. "He was our enemy... a union between us was forbidden." She spat and the four girls looked at her sadly and Usagi looked away, unknown emotions crashing upon her and a tear slid down her cheek.

"You had to have loved him..." Ami tried and Usagi pressed her lips together another tear trickling down.

"How can you love your enemy? He was a conquest. Nothing more." She spat as another tear rolled down and Rei shook her head.

"No!" She screamed and then grabbed Usagi and shook her roughly. "They were not conquests! They were who we loved!" She screamed and Usagi shoved her away.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She cried and a nurse came running.

"What is all of this yelling?" She said and Dr. Chiba appeared and glared at all of them.

"Get out." He hissed and Usagi gasped. Had he heard all of that? Minako frowned and reached down helping Usagi out of the hospital bed. Ami looked sadly as Mamoru stalked away from them and her heart broke for him.

"Let's go home." Minako smiled and Usagi clutched to her. She wanted this day to end.

"Moments like this make me regret being the Princess of the Moon." She sighed miserably and Ami frowned as she followed after them, Usagi slightly limping. Makoto pulled Rei from the room and they left the hospital.

* * *

"The riots are growing and we aren't sure how to contain them." His stiff voice said into the air and calm blue eyes looked up at them. "You know what they are protesting." He said his voice lowering and he glanced at the other three men in the room.

"It's like their minds are being poisoned." A voice mumbled confused and Endymion glanced at his four generals. He leaned his chin into his hand. It had been two weeks since he had ascended the throne of a falling kingdom thanks to his father and now riots were breaking out because of his choice of bride.

"Perhaps if we moved her off of the planet..." Nephlyte began and Endymion knitted his eyebrows together in anger at the thought.

"She stays. Serenity is their Queen." He snapped and the four generals nodded. "And I'm sure you would all be disappointed if she did go for she would take her court with her as well." He growled and the four men stiffened.

"Our first duty is to you sire and your kingdom." Kunzite said sternly and Endymion nodded rubbing his chin. He let out a breath and dismissed them. They bowed and walked towards the doors. They opened and they bowed their head to the new occupant. Kunzite watched as her frame walked towards his king's back and closed the doors behind them. He sighed at the marble doors. She really loved him...

He felt like screaming. He knew without a shadow of a doubt his wife was the cause of none of this... She could cause nothing but her own little battles and usually they were with him but that was before they married. He smiled slightly thinking about her change... she was even more amazing.

Slender digits ran across his shoulders as a small frame bent down next to him.

"Darling." She cooed lovingly and his smile broadened. He gently took her arm and kissed her wrist turning to look at her. She was breathtaking... "My parents want me to come visit them..." She said with a soft smile and he let out a breath and stared at her gown. It had changed since she married... he fingered the silk and marveled at it. It was only found on the moon and it helped bring out her true beauty.

"They are afraid I can't protect you?" He asked looking up at her and she laughed.

God her voice was intoxicating. He sighed drinking it in as it bounced off of the walls.

"As if I can't protect myself." She replied and he pulled her to him and she smiled falling into his lap. "I cannot tear myself away from your side..." She whispered, her arms wrapping around him and he smiled kissing her arm.

"I would not have it any other way." He whispered and she sucked in a deep breath. He made her shudder... he was consuming in his love and she reveled in it. She smiled leaning closer to him.

"I love you." She breathed and their eyes locked and his hand ran up to her face, the other wrapping tightly around her pulling her securely into his embrace.

"Oh my love..." He mumbled admiring her beauty and she bit her bottom lip nervously under his gaze. "Why do you look at me so?" He grinned tapping her lips.

"I always want you to look at me like you do now..." She whispered and he smiled playfully at her.

"And how is that?" He asked and she leaned forward, her eyes traveling to his lips and he felt his heart beat speed up.

"As if you can't live without me." She whispered, her eyes looking up into his own and he felt his breath still as the moment captured them.

"I can't live without you." He replied, his face drained of all of its playfulness and her fingers ran into the hair at the base of his neck. Her lips crashed down upon his claiming them with delicious passion. His arms encircled around her and their lips meshed and melded together in a loving embrace only the intimate of lovers knew. She tore away with great satisfaction and looked into his eyes, her depths spilling with love.

"Will you always love me?" She asked and he smiled at her, her innocence now was provocative and enthralling. He stroked her face, fingering some of her locks and his hand snaked down her neck to her chest and she let out a breath, her face glowed with her happiness at being with him.

"I will love you for eternity..." He replied, his voice raspy and she put her hands on the sides of his face. "You've captured me that no other will ever do through the ages... I must have only you forever." He smoldered and she let out an excited sigh, her chest rising with her shallow breaths.

"If only you knew how happy you made me..." She whispered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as emotion choked up in her. He smiled and touched her face.

"I imagine as happy as you made me if not more." He grinned and she laughed leaning her forehead against his.

"Yes my husband." She smiled and he smiled playfully at her. Gently he let her up from his lap and she sighed loosing touch from him. Regrettably she traveled towards the doors.

"I like it when you call me that." He smirked as he slowly rose himself. He glanced at her and she smiled coyly over her shoulder at him as she touched the door handle. He let out a breath and shook his head. "My love one day this is all going to catch up to you and you are going to realize you are married to me and you will be horrified..." He grinned closing his papers. He looked up at her and felt his heart stop at her gaze. She smiled at him through the open door.

"Darling...how can I be horrified when you are my dream come true?" She asked raising a delicate eyebrow at him and she smiled lovingly at him. He sighed leaning against the table, a smile on his face and she winked at him. "I'll see you tonight." She whispered stepping out and he grinned.

"Yes you will." He smiled and he heard her soft giggle echo down the hallway.

* * *

He jerked up in his bed and grasped his head. He let out a scream. Dark cobalt eyes opened to stare at his surroundings. A dark room. A dark empty room. Tears filled his eyes and he couldn't help it anymore... he cried. Pictures of Usagi yelling at him filled his mind and more tears flowed. He glanced upwards as anger filled him.

"Why? Why did you give this to me and not her!?" He yelled and grief overtook him. "She hates me..." He wept.

Motoki frowned miserably standing outside his best friend's bedroom door. He had heard him scream and had jumped up running to the door. Motoki let out a sigh, he felt defeated.

"Maybe it's time to give up." He mumbled... their last encounter with Usagi had actually resorted to violence. Mamoru was done now. Usagi would never remember.

* * *

Crystal blue eyes studied her most precious gift as she paced the floor before them. The form next to her shifted and glanced at his daughter curiously.

"That is a very diplomatic decision." He finally ground out, his red eyes trying to find reason in his daughter's proposal as she paced before them. She stopped, her silver hair falling around her shoulders, her blue eyes looking upon her most beloved confidants.

"It would bring another galaxy into our alliance. He really isn't that bad." Serenity said with a smile, her attempt at keeping her voice steady had not escaped her father and he stiffened. She smiled again putting on confidence.

"You're in love." He spat and she jumped a shudder going through her and she laughed, her eyes staring at the floor.

"That's ridiculous." She replied and four sets of eyes watched their Princess anxiously. Venus gulped as she glanced at Mars who frowned watching their crown Princess before their King and Queen. Queen Selenity's tea cup crashed back onto her saucer and she placed it back onto the table.

"I've never stopped you from anything that wasn't foolish... and marrying this Prince would not be foolish." She sighed as she stood, her regal frame was a bit taller then her daughters but her beauty was classic. She was elegant. Serenity looked up at her and her father stood as well, his stature overtaking her mother's, their slender forms perfect compliments. Gold hair shimmered down her fathers back in a ponytail at his neck. The Sun King was intimidating. "But it would also be something you would not want to do and something I would not for you either." Queen Selenity mumbled and Serenity smirked at them.

"Mother this was my idea... I don't want to waste the gift I've been given in being your daughter...Did you not tell me once that I had to settle down and marry once I reached this age? It is a fabulous opportunity and he adores me." She said with a grin and her father approached her.

"What are you running from?" He asked gently and Serenity looked at him taken aback. She felt her nerves start to tighten and she grinned trying to dismiss it.

"Nothing." Serenity bit out with a smile and her entire back tightened. She hated lying to her parents. King Fergal's eyes glanced over his daughter's shoulder to a pair of deep violet.

"She's in love with the Prince of..." A voice spouted and then halted when an elbow smashed into her stomach. Serenity gasped and turned evil eyes onto her guards. Mars gasped and doubled over from Jupiter's blow and King Fergal glared angrily at them. Venus twisted her face into anger and she stared at Mars. Serenity pressed her lips together and closed her eyes regaining her composure.

"Mars is delusional." She snapped and Queen Selenity gasped. "She is looking only at her own agenda... I am in love with Prince Amal of Anuc." She said steadily. Mars looked up horrified at her and Mercury set her jaw, the others looking away and a tears slid down Mars' cheek.

"What has happened to you?" Her mother asked quietly. Gently she reached a pale hand to touch her daughter and Serenity jerked away from her.

"Nothing!" She screamed and then stepped back and laughed trying to regain herself. "I mean... I'm just nervous." She put a hand to her head. "It's a little much to be getting married so soon but I'm ready for it." She said sternly and suddenly a knock came at the door. King Fergal grabbed his daughter's shoulders and gently leaned his head against hers holding onto her. She gulped as her eyes fell to the door and she watched as Venus let in their two advisors.

"You don't have to marry him." Fergal hissed into her ear and Usagi looked past white and purple hair to a tall man and her heart fell to her feet. The Prince of Anuc.

"I am a Princess." Serenity whispered quietly and Fergal closed his eyes miserably, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Welcome." Serenity announced shakily and smiled as her betrothed approached. He took her hands in his and she pushed out a smile, bile coming to her throat and she swallowed it uneasily. "I'd like to present you..." She began and bit her lower lip as she saw her mother's frame stiffen and exit the room. King Fergal stepped before the tall man and the young Prince smirked looking up at him.

"She will never love you. Find someone who will... don't ruin the rest of your life marrying her." He spat and Serenity's mouth dropped and she watched with horror as her father left the room. Tears came to her eyes and a sob tore through her and she began to weep. Her body lost support and the Prince gasped as he reached out to support her as her legs failed her. Her guards rushed around her.

* * *

"Usagi!" A voice screamed into her ear and Usagi gasped sitting up. "Oh dear lord... it gets harder every year..." Luna's voice growled as she jumped off of the bed and Usagi stared blankly ahead of her. She felt her heart beat faster then it ever had in months. Tears glazed over her eyes and Luna looked back at her. "Get up Usagi! You have school today." She scolded and Usagi looked at her and Luna blinked.

"My life is so screwed up." Usagi sniffed and Luna looked at her a little shocked.

"Yes... it is." She whispered and Usagi began to weep.

"Oh God! What the hell is going on!?" She screamed and fell back onto her bed, pulling her comforter over her head.

-------

"Lunch!" Makoto grinned walking outside pulling Usagi with her and Ami grabbed Usagi's other arm.

"You missed first period today." Ami said worried and Usagi looked at her and Minako snapped her fingers in front of the blonde's face bringing her back to reality.

"Come on... we're seniors now Usagi!" She cried happily and Usagi looked around suspiciously.

"I haven't seen him in a week..." She mumbled and Ami frowned realizing what she was talking about. Makoto frowned and pulled Usagi to sit next to her on the ground.

"That's the way you wanted it Usagi." She told her and Usagi shook her head.

"He's gotta be hiding somewhere..." She said looking around and Minako looked at her sadly. She bent down and caught the blue-eyed Princess.

"Usagi he isn't hiding somewhere... he's done." She whispered and Usagi let out a laugh.

"Mamoru doesn't give up." She smirked and Ami frowned and the three girls let out a deep breath.

---------

She tapped her pencil nervously on her text. He of course would show up... four weeks of trying to get her to fall in love with him doesn't just suddenly stop. She rattled incoherently in her mind. The dream meant nothing... it didn't make sense... what did Mars mean when she said I was in love... who was that prince? She gulped trying to figure out the answers. She glanced at the clock and felt herself start to sweat. Had she hurt his feelings? Who cares... he wanted her... didn't he? Why wouldn't he? She growled. Wasn't she pretty enough? Maybe she really wasn't happy in her marriage... she was happy with Endymion...

She felt as if her eyeballs were going to pop out of her head. She wanted to see him. Maybe they were together after she married... maybe that is what made her happy? She gasped when the bell ring and she bolted up out of her seat.

--------------

"I never thought school would end..." She groaned walking towards the street and Minako grinned skipping next to her.

"Rei said she was busy after school so we can go on without her to the Crown Fruit Parlor." Ami reported and Usagi grinned. He of course would be there! Suddenly a revving engine was heard and Usagi looked curiously towards the red light. Involuntarily she walked that way and the girls followed her curiously.

Silently she spied two figures on the red motorcycle and she blinked noticing long jet black hair.

"Rei?" She asked trying to see through the dark visor and she heard a soft giggle and a hand lifted up the visor and Usagi gulped. "What are you doing?" She asked and Rei smiled when suddenly the driver lifted his mask and Usagi's face paled. She felt as if a ton of bricks had been dropped on her heart.

"What's it to you?" He asked curtly and Rei smacked him. Guilt fell over the priestess... she never expected to see the hurt that was now clearly being broadcasted in her best friend's eyes. Usagi stared at him and her mouth dropped slightly. The blue eyes... She looked back at Rei and then the engine revved and they shot off.

Usagi glanced back at her three best friends and they looked at her silently. Ami looked away and Minako bit her lower lip. Usagi pointed towards the direction that Rei had gone on the back of Mamoru's motorcycle.

"It was a nice motorcycle." Makoto smiled trying to brighten the conversation and Usagi let out a scream and the three girls clasped their hands over their ears.

-----------------

"What should I do?" Usagi asked frantically as she paced before their booth.

"Go over there and fight for him!" Minako cried and Usagi looked at her like she was crazy and rolled her eyes. Minako sighed and Ami shook her head.

"Nothing. Usagi you didn't want his affections." She said rationally and Usagi gasped.

"But I don't want Rei to have them! He stalked me for a damn month not her!" She cried and Motoki walked up to them quietly.

"What's up?" He asked and Makoto sighed.

"Mamoru and Rei-chan are together." She sighed miserably and Usagi felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Good for him." Motoki said emotionlessly and Usagi gasped at him shocked.

"He hates Rei!" She cried and Motoki rolled his eyes.

"And you hate him. Who cares? Personally I hope he hates you back." He said sliding into the booth next to his sister and Usagi let out a growl.

"Fine! I don't need him!" She yelled and walked out of the parlor. Minako gasped and Ami frowned. Makoto pinched her brother.

"Look what you did." She spat and Motoki rolled his eyes.

"I'm not liking Usagi right now." He spat and Makoto gasped.

"Why?" She asked innocently and Motoki narrowed his eyes at her.

"Cause my best friend wakes up screaming her name! Cause she took his heart and ripped it to tiny little pieces and he is tortured every time he closes his eyes with their perfect marriage!" He yelled and the three girls gasped.

"Her life is so screwed up." Minako mumbled and Ami nodded. Minako sighed and pushed herself out of the booth.

"Where are you going?" Makoto asked and Minako rolled her eyes.

"Senshi of Love... I have some damn duty around here and it might as well be helping her." She sighed and they watched as she walked out of the fruit parlor.

"She does have a point. It's stupid to be the Senshi of love... the whole chain thing... what a crappy attack." Motoki spat looking into his coffee and Makoto glared at him.

"She came from Venus... what else could she have done?" She asked and Motoki shrugged.

"That's why she is the leader cause she had crappy stupid name attacks." Ami spat and Motoki shrugged.

"Usagi has stupid attacks too... Chibi-Usa had the dumbest." He said and they glanced at him.

"Who?" Makoto asked and Motoki sighed.

"Right, that information is only in my mind." He sighed and looked at the two.

"Usagi does have stupid attacks." Makoto huffed and Ami sighed as her blue eyes rolled skywards.

--------

Usagi plopped down and wrapped her hands around her knees.

"I'm so confused." She cried out and a voice sighed behind her.

"What ya confused about?" Her soft voice asked sitting next to her. The two blondes stared out into the crystal water before them. Wind rustled around them and Usagi sighed.

"I was happy with him..." She whispered and Minako nodded and glanced at her.

"You loved him." She smiled and Usagi frowned and shook her head.

"I hated Prince Anuc." She cried and Minako blinked.

"Who?" She asked and Usagi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You don't even remember my husband." She spat and Minako laughed.

"Usagi... you don't!" She laughed and Usagi frowned at her.

"I'm so mad." She pouted and Minako grinned.

"Steal him back." She said nudging her with a playful grin and Usagi sighed.

"I'm not pretty enough." She sighed and Minako laughed.

"Not pretty enough! You're gorgeous! You could make him sweat... Come on where is the Serenity I know and love and scolded for teaching us to be like her?" She asked with a smirk and Usagi smiled.

"She died on the Moon." She mumbled and Minako grinned looking at the pond.

"He's performing again tonight." She mumbled glancing at her from the corner of her eyes and Usagi groaned.

"Doesn't he know he belongs to me?" Usagi whined with a grin and Minako smiled.

"You should remind him." She said standing up and Usagi looked up at her. "Claim your territory! You know you want him..." She whispered holding out her hand and Usagi took it and she pulled her up. "I can help you." She said and Usagi glanced at her.

"He doesn't want me." She said letting out a breath and Minako smirked.

"He will after tonight." She laughed and Usagi blinked and then was dragged from the park.

* * *

Even I'm kind of curious what happens next... Not as long as I would have liked but hopefully long enough o appease you.  
I hope to break 70 reviews on this before I find the next chapter. Impossible? Most likely... hopeful? Always!!

Hope you guys really enjoyed.  
  
Good Night and God Bless, 

Marronett


	6. The End

Title: Eden: The Club of Secrets

Genre: Humor/Romance and a tinsy bit of Drama

Rating: R... why... I'll never know this could have been a really strong PG-13.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon was gloriously created by Nako under her supreme originality. It is by love That I write of her characters putting them in different situations.

**Author's Note:**

Interesting Disclaimer huh? I'm writing an English Paper on Original work vs. Fanfiction. The writing world is vast and intimidating and even the hobby oriented Fanfiction is daunting. I am sheerly amazed not at its volume but critical analysis that floats around the web as well as on articles across magazines. Fanfiction is actually in a sense illegal since people are using copyrighter materials to publish on the web. In some instances it has been prosecuted but our beloved author of this original series actually enjoys fanfiction so would never put any harm to it's writers. But think about it... in essence we are stealing characters to place into our own world as a outlet for our imagination? Is it wrong? Industry wise it would be if we gained money from the exploit... do we? No only sheer enjoyment and the occasional review that cheers us on in our endeavors! Fanfiction... its amazing.

Oh by the way because people were soo peeved about the Rei thing I wrote in a special new part just for all of you to enjoy so that we shall somewhat regain the Priestess's integrity.

One reviewer told me I should have left the scouts out of it... heck I almost did that the entire story! They need to be useful somewhere and a true friend always rescues you even against you own will and that is what the scouts have done for Usagi yet again... show their true love for her and I can think nothing better fitting for their roles.

NOW WHAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!!

The ending.... Or wait... crud is it? Or did I write a little more............. Hm.

Bad formatting but I have to rush to class so hopefully you will just have to deal!

* * *

Her frame stood quietly against his front door. Her eyes were downcast and a look of disappointment was spread across her perfect features. He stood quietly in his kitchen staring into his coffee cup.

"Why me!" She whined suddenly pushing herself from the door to look at him.

His blue eyes turned to her and she gulped. She saw the hurt in them... he was a tortured

soul.

"This was not my idea but Minako's if you remember correctly... and she most

likely chose you cause we dated." He grumbled turning away from her. Rei looked sadly

down at the linoleum and shuffled her feet.

"She looked so hurt... like I had betrayed her." She whispered quietly as her arms went around her shoulders. Mamoru let out a soft sigh and walked towards her. Gently he lifted her face and violet eyes met blue.

"She will always forgive you Rei... me she might not." He mumbled and turned

away from her. Rei let out a breath and stomped towards the door.

"Well at least that's the last time I'll ever have to ride on your moped!" She cried

trying to gain some of her dignity back. It wasn't that she disliked Mamoru... she once

liked him enough to date him but to bring up those memories. She felt like a traitor to her

Princess that she had once swapped saliva as Makoto would put it with the future King of

Earth. She put a hand over her mouth and felt like she would throw up. Curiosity made her Wonder if she had done the same thing in her past life... hopefully she had not **(Note: If one line can't create another world I don't know what can... can your imagination jump to conclusions like mine did when I wrote this line? And people wonder where I get my stuff from. Imagine if I put that in Conquest. That would be hilarious. Hmmm...)**

"Harley." He spat over his shoulder and vanished into the living room. She

yanked open the door when suddenly his frame appeared again and his voice made her turn. "Thank you Rei... you've been wonderful to her and I could never ask for more." He whispered and then quietly turned and she felt her heart melt. He did love her... she sighed and stepped out of the apartment closing the door behind her. It was a good thing he did cause she would kill him if he didn't.

-----

"Why I help you." Motoki growled and slammed a slender card into Minako's outstretched hand. The blonde grinned at him and turned walking away. "You better be good!" He yelled after her and Minako winked over her shoulder at him and he growled.

-----

Two sets of heels glided across the pavement to the loud establishment. Blue eyes glanced through a set of colored shades at the line and then walked to the front of it,

people glaring at them as they went. A man growled as they approached and the taller

blonde flashed a small credit card before them. The bouncer quickly reached for the rope

and the blonde smirked leading her companion in after her. Dark blue eyes glanced

around the glowing bar. Two inch heeled white boots traveled up her slender legs to her

knees. She followed her companion, her Luna pen once again working its wonders on her

once eighteen-year-old body. Minako glanced back at her and winked. They approached

the large room and Minako flashed the card Motoki had given her and the bouncers

opened the doors to them.

"It's already in progress." The bouncer hissed as they passed and Usagi sucked in a deep breath stepping inside. A white coat hung around Usagi's slim shoulders, a white tank glued to her frame as a ruffled white skirt hugged her upper thighs, her coat passing her thighs. She looked the picture of innocence. Sexy innocence. The doors closed behind them and darkness enveloped them. Women's screams filled the air and Usagi and Minako scanned the large crowd.

"He knows how to draw a crowd." Minako grinned and Usagi pulled her glasses

down over her nose and spied the tall figure on the stage. Something passed through her

and she smirked stepping forward. Minako moved to stand against the wall and Usagi

stepped to the front of the stage, women screaming around her and she waited.

He grinned throwing off his shirt into the crowd and women screamed and fought over it. He turned and his smirk faded slightly as he caught deep blue eyes. He stepped towards them and threw his hat into the crowd. He jumped off of the stage and women ran their hands down his chest and he smirked as they deposited money into his belt. He stepped in front of her and she showed no expression before him. He moved forward almost bringing his face inches before her own and she felt her breath hitch. He narrowed his eyes and pulled away, his frame turning from her and walking back onto the stage. Usagi's expression fell as her chest slumped. He looked so angry... so unforgiving. She put a hand to her chest and turned away from him. There was such a pain in her... it hurt to have him reject her. She felt tears well in her eyes but she pushed them down. Her

heart hurt so much... He didn't love her anymore? She gulped and glanced at Minako

and the blonde quickly ushered her over.

Usagi left the crowd and Motoki sighed glaring at her. She glanced at him and his face shifted. Surprise jumped to his eyes as he saw the stricken face replace the once

bouncy smile the blonde always wore. His eyes glanced to the his stripping best friend

and back to Usagi who's gaze had fallen to the ground. She couldn't have... did she love

him? He walked towards her and lifted her chin seeing tears forming in her eyes. He

smiled softly and extended his arm to her. She clasped onto his arm and Minako smirked

taking the other. He shook his head and led the two women backstage.

-----

A hand gave him a towel as he walked backstage.

"Excellent job." She breathed, her eyes lustfully taking in the sight of him and he raised an eyebrow at the small red head. She helped him into a robe and he looked up to see Motoki walking towards him.

"You have two under age girls in your club." He snapped and Motoki grinned.

"Already took care of them." He sighed and Mamoru shook his head and wanted to smile.

"What was she doing here?" He asked quietly and Motoki grinned as they walked towards his dressing room.

"Maybe she wanted you." Motoki mumbled and Mamoru smirked.

"Then she should have given me a tip." He spat and Motoki laughed.

"As if Usagi needs to pay for anything in her life..." He mumbled and Mamoru

sighed looking at her.

"I used Rei against her." He whispered and Motoki nodded.

"I know. She was furious." He confirmed and Mamoru looked down. "You love

her still?" He asked and Mamoru smiled sadly.

"I will always love her." He said and gripped his door and Motoki sighed as he

vanished through the door.

"Make her work for it." Motoki smirked and walked away.

Mamoru ran a towel over his head. The lights were unbearable. He sighed and

trudged to his chair and collapsed in it. He pulled the towel down and he let out a breath

as he stared into the mirror.

"Well don't you smell lovely." A female voice mumbled and he watched as she

uncrossed her legs, running the smooth skin against each other and placing her knees

back together. He looked down and let out a breath.

"Keep your distance then." He spat and she stood. Her shoes clicked as she

approached him. "Someone should take that Luna pen away from you." He growled and

she stepped next to his chair and bent over. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he

quickly got rid of it. You could see straight down her shirt. She smiled and brought her

dark lips to his ear.

"Try not to move." She whispered and he glanced lazily at her.

"Wanting someone just cause someone else has them usually isn't your style." He spat narrowing his eyes and she laughed walking to his vanity. Her nails flipped off the lights and the room was plunged into darkness.

"The only one who owns you is me... I have you. I've added you to my

collection." She whispered and he looked up at her, surprise on his face. He felt her

fingers touch his face and then gulped. She put her legs on either side of his chair and

lowered herself down on his lap, her front seductively rubbing against his. He grinned at

her as he breathed in her scent. She was intoxicating.

"You could never get me." He smirked and she grinned, sliding her arms over his shoulders.

"Try not to beg too much." She whispered and he grinned letting his hands fall

limp at his side. Her palms pushed on his knees and separated them and she fell a bit

causing their most intimate parts to touch and he let out a breath feeling her. She wrapped

her arms around the chair and pulled causing more contact and he clenched his teeth. She

ran her finger down his cheek. "You can cry out if you want." She whispered and gently

began to place kisses on his cheek and towards his neck.

"And give you the satisfaction?" He asked and she grinned bringing her lips near his ear.

"You already are by staying put." She said and she took his ear into her mouth

and sucked at it. Shivers shot down his spine and his eyes closed as he regulated his

breathing. She bit his ear and his eyes shot open.

"Why are you here?" He demanded and her hands roamed into his hair as she

wrapped her legs around the chair, grinding into him and he held his breath.

"I missed you." She whispered and kissed his nose softly.

"You wanted me." He spat and she smiled gently running her tongue over his lips.

"I hated him." She sighed and he glanced at her curiously.

"Who?" He demanded. His hands itched to run up her smooth thighs and claim

her. She pushed against him and he felt the outline of her chest and he smiled slightly.

"My husband." She whispered brokenly and he grabbed her and shoved her off.

Her form coming onto his knees.

"What?" He spat angrily and she stood walking away from him. "Usagi!" He

yelled and she grabbed the door handle. She opened it a crack and light flooded into the

room and she smiled slightly at him.

"It was you..." She said looking at him and he looked at her confused. "You

loved me and I married someone else so you wouldn't doom us to hell." She said and

then looked out to the strip club before her.

"It didn't happen that way." He said standing and she glanced at him.

"How did it happen?" She asked and he set his jaw and felt like screaming.

"I won't tell you." He spat and she nodded.

"Have fun with Rei." She smirked and stepped out.

"You give up so easily?" He called and she stopped. "I thought the great Serenity could never lose..." He said, his insides screaming at him in terror if he were to let her go. "But please... leave... it would only mean I win because you weren't good enough to tempt me." He smirked falling back into his chair and she turned slowly on her heel. Something in her clicked... she never responded to taunts but she had to have him... she wanted to conquer him and make him scream for her.

"This isn't over." She whispered and then walked down the hall. Mamoru stared

at the spot where she stood and his chest rose and fall. He needed a shower. A cold shower.

--------

"Well?" Minako asked rushing to her as Usagi walked out the back door. Usagi

let out a deep breath and grabbed her chest. She felt as if she was going to hyperventilate.

"Breathe Usagi!" Minako commanded grabbing her arm and leading her into Motoki's

car. Motoki glanced at them with worry as they climbed into the back seat.

"He taunted me..." She whispered and Motoki drove out of his club's parking lot.

"Did you get him?" Minako asked and Usagi nodded and grinned slightly and

then gulped. "What now?" She asked and Usagi looked at her helplessly.

"I don't think I was built to live this life." She whimpered and Minako smiled.

"Usagi... do you love him?" She asked and Usagi glanced at her and her breath

rose and fell. Motoki stared into the rear view mirror intently.

"I love Mamoru the doctor... the one who wasn't trying to seduce me." She cried and Motoki's eyes widened and he stared at the road. His mouth dropped and he wanted to laugh. Minako smiled at Usagi and nodded.

"He loves you." She cried and Usagi looked at her, emotion filling her eyes.

"Why are we doing this?" She cried and Minako shrugged. Suddenly the car

pulled over and Motoki spun around and looked at them. They turned to him and Motoki

smirked.

"Don't you girls get it?" He said and Usagi shook her head. "Serenity and

Endymion were powerful... no one could compare to your beauty and none could

compare to Endy's power. From a young age both of you never believed in love because

people had just used you... you found each other and used each other yet it was deeper.

Admit it... after you had him you wanted no one else." He said pointing at her and Usagi

nodded weakly. "He wanted only you and still does... the man you love... Mamoru... he

is the man you get when he gets complete assurance that you love him and that you are

his for eternity." He said and Usagi raised an eyebrow at him. "He loves you... you are

his every dream come true just the way you are... clutz and all." He smirked and tears

filled Usagi's eyes and Minako smiled. "You need to fight for him!" He yelled and Usagi

nodded and put a hand to her mouth and gasped. Images flashed into her mind and she let

out a scream.

"What?" Minako asked and Usagi leaned forward and pointed to the wheel. She

barked out instructions and Motoki quickly followed and Usagi slumped back in her chair

and Minako watched her stunned. "What is going on?" She asked and Usagi shrugged

and suddenly Motoki stopped.

"Bye." Usagi said gently and Minako gasped and stared at her house. Usagi

touched her and her outfit faded as well as her age. Minako gasped and Usagi kissed her

cheek. "I love you!" She smiled and Minako nodded and got out of the car.

"You can do it!" Minako cried as the car sped away and she smiled as Usagi

turned and waved to her out of the back window. "Go get your Prince." Minako

whispered and she let out a breath.

"So it worked?" A voice asked and Minako grinned turning around to stare into

deep violet eyes.

"Yep." She smiled and Rei grinned stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"Thank God!" She cried and Minako laughed. "I wasn't going to ride on that

motorcycle one more time!" She yelled and two laughing voices walked up to them.

"Great plan Ami." Minako smiled and the blue haired genius shrugged.

"She was going way too slow." She sighed and Makoto laughed and then quieted down.

"She's going to..." She mumbled and the four girls fell silent, their imaginations

confirming their greatest apprehensions.

"Well... she could be having affairs with ten different guys like last time." Rei

mumbled and Makoto nodded.

"True." She said and Minako sighed and pulled out her keys.

"Let's have a sleep over." She smiled and the girls all nodded and pulled out their book bags. "Oo.. prepared." She grinned walking up her front steps.

"Hey... we're scouts." Rei grinned as they all piled into Minako's home. They

would find out by morning if everything worked out as it supposed to or if Usagi

chickened out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She gasped and leaned against her desk. She looked up and stared at the red roses there. She had them put freshly in her room as a reminder of him. In anger she threw her arms into the vase and the crystal flew across the room and shattered into a wall. Water splashed across the floor as the roses hit the ground. She threw all of her papers off of the desk and they crashed to the ground and she tore away from her desk and let out a cry of agony. She bent down and anguish washed over her.

Her doors opened and she screamed as figures ran inside.

"Get out!" She yelled and turned away from them, wrapping her arms around her self. What had she done? She put a hand to her face and began to sob. It had felt so much easier in his arms... it had seemed logical then.

"Serenity!" Her mother's voice filled her ears and Serenity looked up sadly

glancing out of her windows. Tears streamed down her prefect face and her mother

looked at the floor with horror. Water was dripping around the hem of her daughter's

gown and glass littered the ground as well as paper. Serenity's eyes locked at the planet

that floated outside her chamber window and she felt her heart break into a million

pieces.

"Princess!" Venus yelled and grabbed her getting her attention. Serenity spun and stared at her, her face broken and covered with sadness.

"You were right..." She whispered and Venus looked at her cousin shocked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as Serenity watched her mother and

father rush towards her. Serenity let another cry tare through her and tears streamed down

her face.

"You always told me they would catch up with me... that my escapades would

only end in disaster..." She cried and tried to tare out of her trusted guards arms. Tears

filled Venus's eyes and she shook her head.

"I never wished that on you!" She cried and Serenity shook her head.

"You have it... you were right... I love him." She screamed and pulled out of

Venus's arms. Her father caught her frame and Queen Selenity looked at the whole scene

in shock. King Fergal held her lovingly in his arms as she cried on his shoulder. His most

precious daughter... the jewel of his heart had fallen in love. He stroked her silver hair

and his wife gently touched her daughter.

"Serenity." He soothed and she sobbed into his chest.

"I love him Papa...I love him so much I can't breathe for fear he would vanish

from me... I have disgraced my mission. Please forgive me mother." She sobbed and

Selenity looked with horror filled eyes to her husband. Tears spilled down her perfect

cheeks and she shook her head and rushed to her daughter.

"You have done nothing wrong Serenity!" She cried and Serenity shook her head miserably.

"I promised I would marry him..." She wept and Fergal nodded wrapping his

arms tighter around his daughter's fragile frame.

"I know." He whispered and Serenity felt her knees go weak.

"What have I done?" She cried out and the Queen took her daughter into her arms as they sat on the floor, water around them as Serenity cried. King Fergal bent down with them and gently touched his daughter's sobbing cheek.

"You must keep your promise." He said and Serenity shook her head miserably.

"I promised Anuc first." She cried out and Fergal let out a low growl. His

daughter in her only moment of disapproval from him had accepted the Prince of Anuc's

proposal and the final arrangements would be made soon. He had arrangements of his

own.

"I can kill him." Mercury mumbled and Fergal shot the aquatic Princess a

warning look and she smiled. Serenity clutched to her mother's gown.

"Forgive me for keeping this from you." Serenity whispered and Queen Selenity

smiled and gently lifted her daughter's chin. Her father barked orders behind them and

three left to quickly fulfill them, Venus staying to guard over them.

"Oh Serenity..." The Queen smiled wiping some of tears away. "Did you not

think we knew?" She asked and Serenity smiled slightly at her and then another sob tore

through her. Fergal looked at his daughter and his wife and he smiled. Selenity smiled as

well and stroked Serenity's face softly. Venus let out a breath and Serenity looked at

them taken back.

"How can you look at me in such a way? None of this can end happily... I have

brought ruin to my crown and eternal agony upon myself." She gasped and guilt tore

through her.

"Actually my darling you have brought about a great alliance." Fergal smiled and Serenity stilled and looked up at him confused.

"What?" She asked and Selenity laughed softly and hugged her daughter to her.

"My precious child... you've done the impossible." She whispered and Fergal

grinned squatting down to her and their eyes met.

"My daughter... was anyone in this castle surprised when you went searching for adventure? Did any truly stop you from pursuing the Prince of Earth?" She asked and

Serenity looked at him confused and then glanced at Venus. Images came to her mind

when Venus had casually stepped aside and her mouth dropped slightly as she turned

back to her father. "I had no doubt that you would capture him... and I could not be

happier that he had captured you. You see my darling this was all foretold long before

you had even dreamed it up." He smiled gently touching her chin and Serenity felt as if

she would throw up.

"It is done your majesty." Mars said breathlessly as she and Mercury re-entered.

Serenity glanced at them and Fergal smiled standing up.

"Even your supposed messes are easy to clean up." Fergal sighed and Selenity

stood, pulling her daughter up with her. "You were going to marry him to keep

Endymion away from you weren't you?" He asked and Serenity shook her head.

"I was going to do it to keep myself away from him." She whispered and Fergal

smirked and Selenity wiped her daughter's tears. "I am all over but once saddled I am

loyal." She whispered and Fergal nodded.

"Yes, as your mother was." He mumbled and Serenity glanced at the crystal blue eyes of her mother and she smirked.

"Please... I was perfect." She smirked and Jupiter rushed into the room.

"He is arriving now your Majesty." She said breathless with a bow and Mercury

smiled. Fergal gently took his daughter into his arms and they slowly walked out of her

bedchambers into the other rooms.

"Now my darling... I would suggest you produce an heir rather quickly." He

mumbled and Serenity glanced up at him with wonder. "For Anuc will be most

displeased if you do not." He said and Serenity felt her heart drop to the floor. Dutifully

she nodded as more tears filled her eyes. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out of

her chest. She wanted to stop breathing. She wanted to stop living but duty would not let

her. Duty was bigger then she or her feelings ever would be. "You will be married within

the week." He snapped and Jupiter opened the doors out into the hallway and a tear slid

down Serenity's pale cheek.

"Yes papa." She whispered and Queen Selenity followed after them.

"You will make a fine Queen my darling, I could have not been more blessed with a more perfect child then you my precious." Queen Selenity grinned lacing her arm with her husbands and Serenity faced them. She thought death would be the only thing now that could ease the agony she felt. She could not even revel in her parent's approval or happiness... damnation was all she desired.

"You do know there is a happy ending don't you Serenity?" Fergal asked and

Serenity looked up at him and her eyes clearly told him she held no such hope. "I imagine

Earth would be quite disappointed if you did not hold your promise." He said and Jupiter

put a hand over her ear, a comlink informing her of something.

"He is here your Majesties." She cried and Serenity looked at her.

"Who?" She asked softly and Jupiter smiled.

"Prince Endymion of Earth, your highness." She responded and Serenity turned to stare at her father and he smiled pulling his wife to him.

"You're future husband darling." He grinned and Serenity let out a shattered

breath and Venus grabbed her arm.

"Come we must greet him!" She cried and Serenity smiled at her parents and

more tears filled her eyes. Selenity nodded and Serenity's face filled with deep emotion.

Her face told her parents more then a million words could ever comprehend. She grasped

the end of her skirt and ran down the hall with Venus towards the transport rooms.

He stepped off and looked around curiously. Guards saluted him and his eyes

searched for her. He heard her voice before he saw her and he let out a breath and began

to walk quickly that way.

"Endymion!" Her voice cried again and he entered into the hall to see her running towards him. He smiled slightly and Venus stopped running with her and tears filled the love goddess eyes. Endymion stepped out and rushed to her. Her frame catapulted into his arms and she wrapped around him tightly. "My love!" She cried and he clung to her.

"Darling why are you crying?" He asked softly and she looked at him sadly,

emotion almost choking her.

"I feared I could not keep my promise." She whimpered and he smiled at her and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Then I would have had to kidnap you." He grinned and she planted her lips

firmly on his. "I would have gone to war to get you back." He whispered into her hair and

she let out a sob of happiness.

"I am yours and yours alone... no war is needed." She whispered pulling back to look at him and she smiled.

"You know this was planned from the beginning. Dear princess we have just been waiting for you to make your move." He smiled and she returned the gesture as his hand gently caressed the side of her face. She felt her heart beating once more in his arms. She would have never guessed that all had conspired against her and knew this great plan... that while she was planning this conquest that they knew she was stepping into her destiny. Her smile broadened. Thank God.

"You should be punished." She whispered and he smiled nipping at her lips and

he grinned seeing her parents slowly approach them.

"You may have the rest of your life to think of something suitable... as long as

you are living with me I can bear anything." He whispered and she smiled and gently

stroked his face.

"You've won." She whispered and he smiled softly at her and shook his head.

"You've done what no other man in the galaxy could."

"Sweet Princess... you've done the same thing." He grinned and she smiled and

he spun around with her. He set her down once more and she stared deeply into his eyes

and sighed.

"We are perfect." She whispered and he smiled and kissed her, warmth traveling through her.

"Yes, but only for each other." He grinned against her lips and she giggled, joy

overtaking her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru sighed turning and locking his front door. He tossed his keys on the glass table by the door and glanced into the mirror. He ran a hand through his damp hair and dropped his bag by the door. He stepped forward and slowed seeing two slender boots hanging over the back of his couch. They bounced and led to knees and delicious thighs. He stepped forward and saw the girl on his couch yawn and stretch. Her blue eyes

blinked open and he held his breath. She was so beautiful...

"Mm... I had the most wonderful dream." She mumbled and he walked away

from her and towards the kitchen.

"Remind me to kill Motoki." He called over his shoulder as he pulled out a coffee cup and turned on his coffee machine. She placed her feet on the floor and stood

stretching. "What do you want?" He demanded and stared at her, anger coming to him as

she turned. Slowly she sauntered towards him and he gulped slightly and took a step

back. Damn...when did she learn to walk like that? Her eyes smoldered and she stepped

into the kitchen.

"My conquest. You know I don't like it when you taunt me and I'm not one to

back down." She whispered and he smirked and then laughed.

"I won't give you the satisfaction." He hissed at her once more and she gently

separated his legs with her foot and he looked away from her.

"Endymion..." She whispered against his neck. "Like you could have another

after me." She grinned and he set his jaw. He stepped away from her and she smirked

pushing herself up to sit on the counter. It felt wonderful. She grinned knowing how this

could end a few ways but it didn't matter which way it did because in the end no matter

what she would get what she wanted. She smiled. She wanted him and she wanted him

forever.

"I don't want you Usagi... I will marry someone else and forget you." He said

crossing his arms across his chest and she smirked at him. He felt his blood boil and he

watched as she leaned back, her knees slightly separating. What a tempting woman.

"That threat only worked the first time it will not again." She hissed and his face

shifted into shock. She remembered? She leaned forward she was almost bursting out of

that shirt of hers. "Do you feel it?" She asked and he felt his heart race. "In the pit of your

stomach... the ache... just one taste..." She whispered and licked her lips.

"Usagi." He whispered looking at her and her eyes fluttered open to look at him.

He searched her eyes for something... some coherent reason why she was doing this.

Maybe she bumped her head... maybe she had lost her mind. He placed his coffee mug

on the table and ran a hand down his face and glanced at her again. She smiled and

winked at him and he let out a chuckle. He saw her then... his sweet innocent Usagi playing with grown up tools that she had finally learned to master and was willing to try upon him. It was his start. He smiled and his heart swelled and he felt tears form in the sides of his eyes and he sucked in a deep breath. "Do your worst." He mumbled and she smiled and pushed herself off of the counter.

She walked towards him slowly and he backed against a wall.

"I'll make it as quick as possible." She whispered and he smiled at her.

"I've waited a damn long time for this... you better take your time." He

whispered and she smiled and separated his feet.

"So how do you want to play it?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him and he

opened his mouth to reply but she put a hand over it and smirked. "I'll make you a

deal..." She said stepping away from him and he took a step towards her. She pulled out

a chair from his dining table and then looked at him. "If I get you and you squirm beneath

me I hear your entire crazy plan at how you thought this was actually going to work." She

hissed and he stepped towards her. She motioned to the chair and he sat down and

grinned at her.

"And if I get you?" He asked and she leaned forward over him.

"You get to keep me." She whispered and he smirked. "To do with whatever you wish for as long as you like." She whispered, her fingers gently gliding across his chin as she stood back up.

"An enticing proposal. If I win you will be mine for eternity... Your heart will only be for me. I will own you." He whispered and she raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled.

"I'm surprised you didn't want my hand in marriage." She said crossing her arms

across her chest and he grinned.

"I'll get that too." He mumbled and Usagi approached him. She ran her fingers

through his wet hair and then straddled him sitting on his lap and he took in a deep breath

of her. She winked at him and mimicked her move from his dressing room separating his

legs. He smirked down at her and pressed against her and she raised her eyebrows

playfully. She breathed down his neck and then nipped at it, sucking at the soft flesh and

he closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. She moved down as her hands gripped at his

thighs causing his nerves to shoot.

"So, you want me to get you without touching you?" He whispered into her hair

and she grinned licking his ear and shocks traveled down his spine.

"Those are the rules but why try... I already have you." She smiled and he

grinned leaning his cheek against her own. He brought his lips to her ear and licked his

lips, his hands wrapped around the legs of the chair.

"I love you Usako." He whispered and her movements stilled and he smiled. She pulled her face back and stared at him and her mouth was open a little in shock, the sides curved into a smile. His hands itched to touch her face and he smiled gripping the chair.

"Me or Serenity?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him and he let out a sigh

smiling at her.

"Tuskino, Usagi... eighteen-years-old... Juuban High. The famous Sailor Moon." He whispered and her eyes softened and she leaned forward and bit her bottom lip. "The yelling, the screaming, klutz attacks, the fights..." He mumbled, his eyes lovingly devouring her face and she smiled. "I would have fallen in love with you even if I had never done so before. In fact I did and I haven't regretted it in the last five months I've been reveling in it." He whispered with a small grin and she let out a laugh. Gently her fingers trailed down his face and he smoldered before her and her breath hitched.

"Do you also love me because I was Serenity?" She asked quietly and he wanted to groan. How could she even think he couldn't?

"God yes... You were my wife." He whispered and she leaned her forehead

against his and he pressed against her. "My everything... I would have gone to war for

you." He whispered and she smiled closing her eyes in satisfaction. He smirked and his

hands gently traveled up her sides and she let out a shuddered breath and her eyes filled

with tears. She bit her bottom lip and opened her eyes looking at him.

"I love you Mamo-chan." She whispered and shock sprang to his face and then

his arms wrapped around her and grabbed her lifting her up. His lips attached to hers with

desperate passion as he laid her on his dining room table, laying over her. She gasped and

wrapped her arms tightly around him as their lips warred and meshed lovingly drinking

all they could from one another. He kneeled on the table and pulled away and looked at

her. Tears filled his eyes and she smiled up at him as a tear slid down the side of her face.

"Say it." He grinned over her and she smiled and gently caressed his face.

"You win." She whispered and he smiled and bent down kissing her lips lovingly.

"You threw it..." He mumbled and she giggled wrapping her arms tightly around him. His lips fell on hers once more and her body caught on fire as his hands roamed down her sides and she moaned into his mouth. Her actions were driving him mad and he grinned reveling in the feeling of her and her body. He pulled away, his hands lovingly curling under her and he swept her off the table and she giggled falling into his arms. "Now about that deal..." He said carrying her across the hardwood floor. He walked into his bedroom, darkness and moonlight enveloping them and she raised a

playful eyebrow at him. "I could be mistaken but I think you admitted defeat." He

whispered gently approaching the large bed. Gently he placed her on it and she rose on

her knees looking at him, a smirk on her face as she gently ran her hands over his

shoulders. Excitement was building in the pit of her stomach and she felt the air rush

from her lungs. It felt like she had waited an eternity for this moment and she had no

clue. She shifted on the black silk sheets and she smiled up at him.

"I don't know... I think we should try it again, one more time." She whispered

and he grinned hovering over her his form crawling onto the bed. She fell into the silk

confines and grinned up at him as he leaned over her. She gripped his shirt and flipped

him over her. She rolled over and straddled him looking down at him and he let out a

chuckle. She began to unbutton his shirt and her lips traveled down his chest, covering

every part a button had touched. He let out a deep breath and she undid his belt buckle

and then traveled back up. Her lips met his and she kissed at them lovingly feeling a

gentle response. He kissed her gently and she let out a deep sigh and collapsed against his

chest. She smirked running a hand down his side and he grinned opening his eyes to look

into hers.

"I hate being a bystander." He groaned and she sighed.

"One hand." She smiled and he grinned and his right hand rushed to caress her

face and bring her lips back to his. He met hers hungrily and devoured them with vigor,

lovingly sucking at her bottom lip and she shivered. His hand traveled down her side and

she sucked in a deep breath as her lips fell away from his. His knee separated her own

and she grinned down at him and his hand slid up her shirt. "Come on Endy..." She

whispered into his ear. "I've been waiting for you to win 1,000 years already." She

breathed and he smirked and rolled her over and his hand caressed her and then massaged

her tender flesh and she let out a gasp and he continued his sweet torture. He pulled off

his shirt and then sat her up pulling hers off too.

"I win." He whispered and she smiled wrapping her arms around him and he

possessed her, taking her and every part of her body into his ownership and she gladly

consented. He kissed down her neck and she withered underneath him as a liquid fire

built within her, his hands gently massaging their way down her sides. He spread her legs

and she wrapped them around his hips. "I love you.." He whispered softly into her ears

and she smiled, joy coming over her as images and flashes went through her mind. They

stopped when pleasure washed over her body and she let out a cry. He kissed her lovingly

and she curled to him. She was his every dream come true... "Ah Usako." He smiled.

----

Gently he ran his fingertips down her arm. Moonlight flowed into the room as her breathing steadied next to him. She was sprawled across his bed and he smirked at her sleeping form. She apparently wasn't use to sleeping with others. She was wiped out. He sucked in a deep breath. He was tired too... she was strong. He kissed her head lovingly and glanced out of his window at the looming moon. He smiled. It seemed as if it was looking down on them and he grinned as he gently stroked her hair. She was powerful. He liked her that way. He heard her take a deep breath and then sigh, a smile coming to her lips. He watched as she shifted and turned over, curling into his chest lovingly, her legs wrapping around his and he smiled.

"Hello darling." He said brokenly and he gently caressed her face. "I will love

you forever you know." He smiled and Usagi let out a deep breath and wrapped an arm

around him.

"I know." He heard her whisper and smiled leaning his head on hers as she buried

her face in his neck. His eyes closed in contentment and he wrapped his arms tightly

around her. "Would you marry me again my love?" She asked sleepily and he nodded.

"In a heartbeat." He whispered and she smiled and kissed his neck lovingly.

"Mamo-chan..." She whispered and he smiled. God how he was beginning to adore that nickname she had bestowed upon him. It was distinctly Usagi...

"Hm?" he mumbled and she pulled back and looked at him, her blue eyes

glancing on his face. He opened his eyes slowly and she gently touched his face.

"I loved you before you remembered me." She whispered and he smiled down at her with wonder. Gently his lips glided across her forehead and she sighed. He smiled

seeing her moon symbol glitter and he settled down next to her for the first time being

able to sleep without having to scream her name or wake up crying... for once he would

wake up with her in his arms like he had done so many times in his dreams.

* * *

Aww.... I really enjoyed writing this story, it was a nice stretch.

That technically was where I ended it and hit my save button and closed it.

My own curiosity could not let me end it there though and I believe the best

Writing done throughout the whole fanfic is in the ten page Epilogue.  
Oh yes... ten page epilogue which is beautiful, heartfelt, scout mentioned and humorous.  
Sigh... I'll post it next week unless demanding reviewers force it out of me sooner. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!

I love your reviews, they mean a great deal ;)

I'm really glad you all enjoyed the story and check back next week for the

Epilogue!

Until then!!!

The End. 

Good Night and God Bless,

Marronett


	7. A sweet Epilogue

Title: Eden: The Club of Secrets

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: R should have been PG-13... Baka...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon though I write as if I do. How arrogant ne?

**Author's Note:**

Ninety-nine. Very close to one hundred. I was going to wait but I feared no one would review and I could not do that to all of my faithful readers!! I must say I am so excited that Breakdown is actually getting reviews... it's so... dark... and unlike anything I've written and I thought was poorly written. I promise the next chapter will blow your mind if you read that fic.

I've decided to post another story of mine in my hidden archives! I am so sad that all my stories are so deep and serious and dark... Even Conquest my cute mature comedy is evolving into something so deep and complex... The next chapter on that should be fabulous though... once I write it. I will still keep that one light at least until the ending then I have no clue.

So... I'm posting a new fic and updating on Reign of Perfection. I'm in the middle of writing new chapters for Conquest and Breakdown... hm... I've got a lot on my plate. Good thing I work well under pressure. But at least sigh I am done with Eden!

So here is my beloved epilogue to my sweet fun and light fanfic! (13 pages!) I think I'm going to start writing a new fic about my star-crossed lovers... something funny and full of adult themes. Hm.

Here you go lovelies!!

* * *

_Eight Months Later:_

Usagi shifted nervously on her feet and Rei giggled and smacked her arm. Usagi whined and grabbed it and narrowed her eyes playfully at her best friend.

"Relax would you?" She hissed and Usagi shifted and adjusted her white gown as it fell down over her body. Minako smiled running into them and Usagi giggled.

"Can you believe it?" She asked excitedly and Rei shook her head, a red dress clinging tastefully to her beautiful figure.

"Not for Meatball head." Rei hissed tapping the Princess' skull and Usagi gasped adjusting her cap and then she lunged forward pinching the priestess. Ami and Makoto rushed up to them, their heels clicking and Makoto let out an excited squeal.

"I can't believe it!" She cried taking Usagi's hands in her own and the blonde let out a laugh of excitement.

"I'm so proud of all of you." Ami announced happily and Minako laughed pulling her into a hug.

"Well girls... I think our hardest job is over." Minako grinned and Usagi smiled as she spied all of the other people mulling around. Minako put in her arm and Rei smirked putting a hand over it and then Ami followed as well as Makoto. Usagi grinned putting her hand on top and bottom holding them all together.

"We the five rulers of this galaxy... are here by... Graduated!" Usagi cried happily and the girls all let out a squeal and let their hands go. Usagi almost lost her cap as her large white gown ruffled, matching Ami, Makoto and Minako's completely.

"I'm going to go sit in the audience!" Rei called and then quickly hurried from backstage as the graduates of Juuban high began to line up.

"I can't believe I graduated High School." Usagi sighed and Minako smiled lovingly at her and Ami wrapped an arm around her. "I never thought I would." She grumbled and Ami giggled.

"I never lost faith in you." She said sweetly and Usagi smiled.

"Really Ami?" She asked and the blue haired genius nodded, cords around her neck and the valedictorian medallion. Minako gently draped a gold cord around Usagi's neck and Usagi let out a sigh seeing the same on Minako and Makoto.

"You even graduated with honors!" Minako cried and Usagi let out a sigh.

"I had a lot of tutors." She hissed and the girls giggled and an attendant walked by them and they quickly got in line. Usagi moved to the back of the line to her respective last name letter and glanced towards her friends. Minako winked at her and then looked straight and Usagi felt joy fill her. This had to be the happiest day of her life.

A hand gently grabbed her arm pulling her out of line and she gasped. She stumbled towards someone and then her eyes lit up.

"Mamo-chan!" She breathed excitedly and he smiled down lovingly at her. "I

thought you were working." She whispered and he shook his head.

"I would never miss your special day." He smirked and she blushed. "Besides I had to see it to believe it." He whispered and she gasped and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Mamo-chan..." She pouted and he held out his hand to her and then flipped it revealing a beautiful budding red rose. She smiled and he gently reached up and inserted the small bud into her odango that hung out of her white cap.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered leaning down, their foreheads touching and she let out a happy sigh.

"Thank you." She cried and he pulled her tightly into his embrace. She pulled back and he grinned pushing her back into line.

"You know what comes next don't you Usako?" He asked with a wink as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. The line began to move forward and Usagi looked back at him and shock filled her. Did he mean...? Could he? Excitement filled her and her mouth dropped and he smirked. "College." He mumbled and Usagi's excitement fluttered away and she growled and turned away from him. She heard him chuckle and rolled her eyes.

"Baka." She snapped and Mamoru smiled vanishing from backstage.

* * *

He gently made his way down the aisle and Rei smiled up at him and he took a seat next to her. Motoki smirked leaning over Rei and Mamoru grinned at him. She reached over and adjusted his tie and he grinned at her and then they looked back onto the stage. A cat jumped onto his lap and he smirked as he ran a hand down her black fur. Her eyes glued to the stage intently and Rei grinned as Artemis jumped to her lap and looked anxiously as well. 

"Guardians." Rei said with a smirk and Mamoru smiled.

"Their babies are graduating Rei." He mumbled and Rei sighed remembering her graduation yesterday and the four screaming idiots cheering her on and then the two proud cats beaming at her diploma.

"I'm so excited." Luna whispered and Mamoru smiled leaning over her bringing his face near hers.

"Our baby has done the impossible." He smiled and she looked at him and he saw tears in her deep eyes and she nodded.

"I knew she could do it... she is stronger then all of them." She mumbled and

Mamoru nodded gently rubbing her cheek.

"That she is and she certainly wanted this the most... I'm not sure if I could have survived another year of finals." He grumbled remembering the late nights and cram sessions he had with her and her frustrated state. Luna grumbled.

"You should have been there for high school entrance exams." She huffed and Mamoru grinned and looked up at the stage as a blonde walked across it, her hair bouncing behind her.

"Aino, Minako." A voice announced and Rei and Mamoru clapped as the blonde winked and held up to fingers to the crowd in excitement as she took her diploma. She put them over her eye and Rei giggled as she took her spot. Artemis watched proudly as she sat down and he let out a loud meow of approval. Minako winked at him and he sighed happily. They watched as more filed across the stage.

"Kino, Makoto." The announcer said and Makoto smiled broadly as she took it from him. She clutched it to her chest and waved to the crowd and Mamoru smirked as he Rei and Motoki clapped loudly.

"Go Mako!" Motoki laughed and Makoto blushed standing in her position.

"Mizuno, Ami." The announcer said and Motoki whistled as Rei and Mamoru yelled over the clapping crowd. Ami blushed and bowed slightly taking her diploma proudly. Rei sat excitedly and Motoki and Mamoru grinned at her as she scooted to the edge of her chair. Names continued to be called and then there was a slight pause and then the announcer smiled looking towards the crowd.

"And last but not least.... Tuskino, Usagi." He announced and Mamoru, Rei and Motoki bounded to their feet, Mamoru and Rei cuddling the two cats in their arms.. The blonde poked her head out from backstage and smiled stepping onto the stage holding her head proudly. She walked to the man and he shook her hand and handed her the diploma.

"Go Usagi!" Motoki yelled and whistled and Minako, Makoto and Ami laughed clapping as loud as they could. Usagi smiled and stood before the crowd and Mamoru smirked and whistled. She giggled and clutched the diploma to her chest with one hand and then put two fingers over her eyes with the others and Rei laughed. 0The blonde finally joined the ranks of the others and the graduates sat down.

"And now we will ask our Valedictorian Mizuno, Ami to share a few words with us." The announcer said and Ami stood and walked confidently to the podium. Rei observed this and grinned.

"Go Ami!" Usagi cried and the blue haired genius smiled lovingly at her and then looked out towards the hundreds gathered. She cleared her throat and sighed.

"We are a class set apart. Juuban has given us more then we could have ever asked for and while we enjoyed our adolescence here we are more thankful for the lives we lived here." She said glancing at her notes and then she looked up with a bright smile. "Life is full of obstacles... our character is determined by how we face those obstacles. We can also learn by watching others face obstacles that are greater then we could ever imagine. My greatest achievement... my greatest moments in life were not earned here in these hallways or seen in books or the academic awards I may have won. My greatest achievement has been the privilege of having four wonderful friends that made me something more then just another shy nerd." She smiled, tears filling her eyes. "My greatest moments have been with them when they stood and faced their toughest obstacles head on and won." She grinned and Minako sniffed looking towards her friend and Makoto smiled putting a hand on her shoulder. Usagi stared at her best friend and a tear slid down her cheek. "They have taught me more about life then I will ever learn in a text book..." Ami mumbled and glanced at the three graduates that stared at her with utmost devotion. "And they have given me more to live and fight for then I will ever be able to count." She whispered and a tear slid down Usagi's cheek. "It has been your courage that has given me the strength to carry on and be the best I can be... it has been you that have made me the way I am today." She smiled and Motoki grabbed Rei pulling her out of the aisle. The Priestess stared transfixed at the blue hair prodigy and she sniffed as tears filled her eyes. Mamoru followed with a smile as they walked towards the stage, two cats bounding behind them. "To the class below me and for any generation that hears this message... know that you can be the smartest person in the world but you have nothing without friends. They make life the greatest adventure." She cried and stepped away from the podium. Clapping erupted through the crowd and she bowed, a tear sliding down her cheek. Usagi bolted from her chair followed by Minako and Makoto. Ami smiled and held out her arms and Usagi rushed into them.

"I love you!" Ami cried and Usagi smiled hugging onto her tightly.

"I love you too!" She cried and Minako and Makoto tackled them.

"Congratulations Graduates!" The announcer grinned and Motoki pushed Rei onto the stage and she joined into the large hug. Ami laughed and the others giggled. Mamoru smirked looking at them. Two cats bounded towards them and Minako let out a squeal of excitement and scooped Artemis up in her arms. He meowed happily and she clutched to him.

"Luna!" Usagi cried and the black cat jumped in her and Ami's arms and licked her face lovingly. Usagi smiled and kissed her head.

"Say Graduaion!" He yelled holding up a camera and the girls smiled facing him. Ami clutched onto Usagi as Usagi leaned on her, Luna held between them, their arms wrapped around each other. Makoto was clutching to Rei and Usagi and Minako grinned popping her head above Makoto and Usagi's, almost laying on their backs as Artemis stood on Makoto's shoulder and the girls laughed.

"Graduation!" They cried out and Mamoru snapped the picture. They laughed almost falling on each other and then they grabbed their caps and tossed them into the air. The cats jumped to the ground and Mamoru smiled snapping more pictures and then Usagi laughed wrapping an arm around Ami and Minako. Minako grinned wrapping her other around Makoto and Makoto pulled Rei close and Motoki smiled at them.

"I could have never made it without any of you." Usagi sighed happily and they smiled lovingly at her. "You are my best friends in the whole world." She cried.

"Aww..." They cried and Mamoru grinned snapping another picture.

"Looks like I'm going to have a bunch more pictures to hang in the parlor."

Motoki grinned and the five girls laughed. Usagi pulled away and Mamoru handed Motoki the camera and walked towards the blonde. She jumped off of the stage and he rushed to her, his hand gently caressing her cheek and she pressed her lips lovingly against his and he held her tightly to him. Minako giggled looking at them and the other three sighed happily. Usagi's lips devoured his and he happily complied, her hand wrapping around the back of his neck and he lifted her off of the ground.

"You know... speaking of parlor... I think I may have a private party planned."

He grinned and Usagi gasped pulling apart and Mamoru chuckled, his face floating contently hear hers as his hand caressed her cheek, tucking stray blonde hairs behind her ear. God he admired her...

"Party!" She cried and the girls laughed and Usagi smirked wrapping her arms tightly around her love, her feet dangling in the air as he held her against him. "I like parties." She mumbled and Mamoru grinned kissing her cheek lovingly.

* * *

"You spoil us too much." Makoto sighed and her brother smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her. Artemis purred around Minako's feet and she picked him up and hugged him lovingly. 

"I only have one sister... and it's not my fault she's wonderful and the strongest Senshi ever." He grinned and Makoto smiled lovingly at him.

"Cake!" Usagi cried and she looked around in wonder at the parlor. Streamers and banners hung around it and a giant cake rested on the counter with a graduation cap in it. She smiled looking around as she heard the others talking animatedly behind her and then she reached out adjusting a picture frame and smiled as it straightened. Arms wrapped around her lovingly and she smiled as they stared at the picture of them. He tickled her holding her to him and she was laughing, Motoki and the four other girls in the background smiling.

"I love you Usako very much." He whispered lovingly into her ear and Usagi smiled turning around to look at him. She grinned and let out a breath.

"This life is easier isn't it?" She asked and he laughed and gripped to her.

"You have no idea... but the other was worth it." He smiled leaning his forehead against hers. She smiled and pulled him towards the others and Minako smiled at them and let out a sigh of happiness. This was perfect.

Luna smiled sitting next to the cake as she spied her group. She sniffed and Usagi looked at her and smiled.

"What's wrong Luna? Aren't you happy?" She asked and Luna nodded as attention was turned on the black cat.

"More then you could know... It's hard to believe the bumbling, tripping, late Usagi has graduated High school!" She cried and Usagi grumbled as the others laughed.

"You've come along way Meatball Head." Mamoru smirked rubbing her shoulders and she let out a breath and everyone smiled lovingly at her.

"To Usagi!" Rei cried raising her punch glass and the others did as well. "The best of us all." She smiled and Ami nodded.

"The smartest!" Ami cried and Makoto raised her cup.

"The strongest!" Makoto cried and Rei smiled with a nod and Usagi looked at them all shocked.

"The greatest friend any girl or cat or guy could ever ask for." Minako smiled and Usagi lifted her glass and Mamoru joined her as Motoki put his in.

"You truly are the Princess of the Moon and your parents would be so proud of the woman you have become... just like I am." Luna said lovingly and Usagi sniffed trying to hold back her tears.

"To Usagi! The only girl who could ever melt Mamoru's cold heart and bring five strangers together for the greatest adventure of their lives." Motoki called and everyone echoed clinking their glasses together and then bringing them to their lips.

"Here here!" Mamoru called and Usagi laughed gripping his hand as he held her to him. She looked at the other smiling faces and complete joy spread over her. This was the best day of her life.

"Thanks guys..." Usagi sniffed and Mamoru smiled.

"So, now what?" Rei asked taking her cup of punch to her lips.

"College!" Ami cried and Minako groaned leaning against one of the booths.

"But we just got out of school!" She whined and Makoto laughed.

"Let's travel the world!" She cried excited and Minako raised an eyebrow at her and Motoki pinched her shoulder and the brunet laughed.

"What do you want Usagi?" Minako asked looking at her with a smile and Usagi's eyes lit up and her mouth opened. Mamoru clamped a hand on it and smirked.

"Everyone knows what she wants." He hissed and Motoki laughed bringing his punch to his lips. She whined against his hand and the girls laughed catching her whining the same phrase over and over again. Ami leaned forward and giggled when she made it out. The "M" word repeatedly said.

"You should put her out of her misery then." Motoki smirked as he brought his cup to his lips. Mamoru smirked and shook his head and gently uncovered his Princess'mouth. He looked at her and she looked up at him expectantly and he smiled.

"I would never deprive you of going to college or becoming the best you could be my love..." He said gently taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. Luna smirked and Usagi's face fell and she looked at her guards.

"How many years do we have to go to college?" She asked quietly and Ami smiled at her and the others grinned slightly.

"Four Usagi." She whispered and Usagi's jaw dropped and she yanked away from Mamoru and glared at him.

"Yeah right!" She screamed and he grinned and pulled her to him.

"Who wants cake?" Motoki asked and voices chimed in as he went to cut it. Luna smiled and watched as Mamoru and Usagi began to argue, while Minako crowded

Motoki for cake. Ami and Rei laughed and Makoto fought with her brother about how tocut the cake properly. She sighed content.

"So, this is what Queen Selenity had in mind when she sent us all back here." Artemis grinned sitting next to her and Luna smiled.

"Of course... they are all perfectly happy." She grinned and Artemis smiled.

"You're going to be a mush at her wedding." He commented and Luna's eyes filled with tears at the thought.

"Usagi? Married?" She cried and Artemis grinned at her. "I'm going to miss her so!" She sobbed and Artemis frowned slightly.

"You know..." A male voice said above them and Luna looked up and sniffed at the tall figure above her. Two sets of blue eyes looked at her lovingly and Luna blinked. "You will always have a place in our home Luna." He smiled and Usagi smiled lovingly at her companion. "It just might not always be at the foot of our bed." Mamoru smirked and Usagi pinched him playfully and he chuckled. Luna's eyes lit up and she jumped into Usagi's arms and Usagi smiled holding her.

"You're our family Luna." Usagi smiled and Mamoru gently rubbed her ears and Luna sighed content. "Besides... who's going to baby-sit?" She asked and suddenly a gasp was heard behind them.

"Oh my God you're pregnant!?" Minako's voice shrieked and all of the color drained from Mamoru and Usagi as they turned to look at the five stunned faces behind them.

"What?!" Rei cried and Motoki dropped the cake knife into the cake.

"Usagi." Makoto scolded and Usagi's jaw dropped and Luna blinked and Minako let out an excited gasp.

"We can buy baby clothes! Oh how exciting!" She cried and Ami and Rei looked at Minako like she had gone insane.

"No she's not pregnant!" Mamoru hissed and the blonde stopped bouncing and looked at them. Usagi put a hand over her face and blushed brightly. "She was just saying when we have kids..." He groaned and Minako made a slight noise as if understanding and then smiled brightly.

"When will that be?" She asked and Mamoru rolled his eyes. Rei smacked her leader and Minako cried out and then jumped on the priestess.

"Geez... college or kids... some choices those are." Usagi grumbled into Luna's ear and the cat grinned.

* * *

Usagi sighed contently falling on the large stuffed pillow before her. Her blue eyes looked happily towards her four friends who smiled at her. 

"Where did he take you?" Rei asked as a fire raged behind them and the blonde sighed with a smile.

"We went to the zoo and the aquarium and he gave me this pendant..." She smiled pulling the silver amulet from around her neck. Makoto leaned forward and smiled looking at it. Usagi pried it open and Ami giggled.

"Aw... it's you and Mamoru!" Minako cried and Usagi smiled happily as the sun set in the distance.

"I'm so happy for you Usagi-chan." Ami smiled and Usagi sat up and blushed. She had never been so happy in all of her life.

"I'm glad you are having a great birthday." Minako giggled and Usagi cast her a mischievous grin. "How does nineteen feel?" Makoto asked and the blonde giggled.

"Much like eighteen except I'm not raiding bars and strip clubs. Mamoru would kill me." She winked and Makoto grinned. Her stupid brother...

"So, where is he now? Mamoru-san I mean." Rei asked lifting an eyebrow and Usagi shrugged lazily.

"He took me out during the day so I could spend the night with you guys." She chimed with a smile and Ami glanced at her and then Rei.

"I figured it would be the other way around." Makoto mumbled and Usagi looked at her curiously.

"Was it your idea to spend the day with him?" Rei asked and Usagi shook her head gently fingering her pendant.

"No... he planned the day and then dropped me off here and told me he would see me tomorrow." She said with a soft shrug. Ami crossed her arms across her chest and Usagi glanced at her skeptically. "What?" She asked and Makoto let out a curse. The girls looked at her surprised.

"That's what he was mumbling in the phone!" Makoto cried out and Usagi lifted a curious brow and the mistress of Jupiter blushed realizing she had their attention.

"Who was mumbling what?" Rei asked suspiciously as she sat up, Ami sitting up as well listening attentively.

"Nothing!" Makoto laughed nervously and Usagi narrowed her eyes slightly as

Minako crossed her arms across her chest as well. "Well... Motoki... he's having a really big party at Eden tonight." She gulped slightly and Usagi's eyes darted to Rei's and Rei's eyebrows rose.

"He wouldn't..." She hissed and Ami gulped slightly.

"Well, that probably was an expensive pendant Usagi-chan..." Minako smiled nervously and Usagi grabbed her friend's shirt, anger in her eyes.

"He's a doctor! He doesn't need money!" She yelled and Minako gulped.

"True." She mumbled and then Usagi jumped to her feet followed by Ami and Rei. Luna walked quietly into the room and then stopped noticing all of the tension in the room.

"Anything wrong girls?" She asked and Usagi's hands balled into fists.

"Mamoru is at Eden!" She screamed and Ami put a hand on her hip.

"Men who like to strip have issues." She mumbled and Usagi gasped staring at her horrified. The blue haired intellect gulped as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Well what are you waiting for!" Luna cried and Usagi blinked and glanced at the black cat. She looked at them and Rei raised an eyebrow at her. "No future husband of Usagi's is going to be a striper." She hissed and Usagi scooped down and grabbed the black cat as she ran out of the temple.

"Wait for us!" Rei screeched and she rushed after her, Minako and Ami on her heels. Makoto gasped and jumped up rushing after them.

* * *

Her lips twisted into a thin line as her bare arms crossed across her now twenty- one year old chest. Blonde tendrils coiled down her shoulders and her blue eyes stared with venom to the perfect figure on the stage, hands grasping at his legs. 

"Girls..." She heard a nervous voice behind her and she didn't even smirk when she heard Rei pull out her knife on the young owner as she pressed him against the back wall. Motoki gulped and looked towards the blonde staring with hatred towards his best friend. Maybe this was a bad idea...

"Wait! Don't hurt him!" Makoto cried and Usagi's eyes narrowed as her gaze caught his through the smoke and streaking colors of lights. His black pants hugged his legs as suspenders rested on a bare chest, a hat resting on his head as well as a mask. That damn mask. She should have burned it. She wanted to cry, scream and maim all at the same time. A tear clouded her vision... hadn't he given this up for her? She sniffed pushing away her tears as anger replaced them. On her birthday!? He smirked moving her way as he drove ladies mad in his wake. She set her heels on the ground and wondered how much it would hurt if she impaled one in his chest. She would nurse him back to health after... after she broke his damn legs. He slid down a pole exiting the stage and his perfect shined dress shoes hit the wood floor.

"How could you do this to Usagi?" Rei's voice hissed and Motoki gulped staring at her. Makoto tried to pry the priestess from her brother and Ami crossed her arms across her chest, her eyes glued to her Prince and Princess.

Deep purple and blue eyes glanced down from the glass office above the area as they watched the onyx hair price approach his fair-haired angel.

"He's going to get hurt." Luna mumbled and Artemis nodded.

"Yep." Artemis agreed and Luna let out a sigh.

She glanced away from him and he took the final step closing the gap between them. He didn't even look remorseful... plots began to devise in her head of how she could hurt him... her teeth clenched... next time they were alone she'd make sure he'd walk funny for a week. She felt his cold hand on her cheek and then run down her neck and her shoulder. She turned to look at him and her eyes flashed rage as a crooked smile came to her lips. He had to be kidding...

"You'll never get me now buster." She hissed, anger littering her beautiful voice and he smiled at her, his eyes twinkling behind his mask. He used his other hand and tried to pull her face towards his, his body touching hers slightly. Images filled her head and she easily could have thrown herself in his arms and knew he would make her very happy and content as he had proved many times throughout their now nine month relationship. He had power over her and she melted like goo in his arms but this time she would stand defiant. He had gone too far. Her eyes snapped open wide and she gasped. Her hands pressed against his bare chest and pushed him away with anger. Hurt flashed through her eyes and he reached up and gently removed his mask, his deep blue eyes staring into hers that were slowly filling with tears. She gulped watching the white fabric fall to the floor and stared at his exposed face, girls screams echoing in her head. Her nose crunched and the tears were pushed back. "How could you do this?" Her voice suddenly cried over the noise, loud enough for them to hear. Music drawled on in the background and his face held no visible expression except calm admiration for her beauty. "You know it makes me so jealous and I get so pissed! You promised!" She screeched and tears filled her eyes this time that she couldn't push back, her hands balled into fists at her side. His hand gently reached up to touch her jaw and she smacked his hand away, her body rigid. "Don't touch me!" She screeched and Motoki held his breath as his eyes and the four sets of eyes of his best friend's girlfriend's bore down on them. Cries and laughter of women filled the room and her bottom lip began to tremble. Midnight eyes glanced from under his dark lashes as a small smile fell upon his lips. Gently he lowered himself to the ground, resting peacefully on one knee and Usagi felt her stomach drop to her feet. A smirk came to Motoki's lips and Rei pulled back her knife as Ami smirked at the scene. His eyes smoldered under his lashes as he glanced up at her and she felt her breath hitch, shock filling her face. What was he.... He couldn't... A hand rushed to her mouth as a small tear escaped and trickled down her cheek. Gently he took her left hand in his own and an eep escaped her lips as he brought it lovingly to his lips. He kissed it and glanced up at her and her bottom lip separated from her top and hung helplessly. She had never felt such a rush of love hit her...

"Marry me Usako?" The whole room seemed to go silent so that he could say those three simple words and she could only stare at him. Time froze for that one brief moment of perfection. She jumped in that moment and reveled in it, her mind screaming in different outbursts of joy, happiness, surprise, love and excitement. Slowly he stood and his frame towered over hers and she gulped, her eyes never leaving his. Gently he held a silver ring in front of her eyes and she gasped focusing on it and tears filled her eyes. He was asking her to marry him... Her eyes closed for a brief moment and tears escaped in a rush. She looked back up at him when suddenly a woman rushed up to them. She tugged on Mamoru's pants and they wouldn't budge. Mamoru smirked and a slight smile came to Usagi's lips. He winked at her as he gently placed the ring on the tip of her ring finger on her perfect left hand. It was a heart-shaped diamond with small diamonds wrapped around it in a circle. His eyes bore into hers and he felt joy spread through every fiber of his body as he read the love she held for him in those deep depths. Finally she gulped and regained her voice.

"Marry a striper?" She asked quietly and Rei blinked as Motoki put a hand on his hip as the five stared at them intently. Mamoru smirked as he gently leaned his forehead against hers. She looked away slightly a coy smile coming to her delicate lips and he grinned. "I don't know..." She mumbled and suddenly Mamoru's grin vanished. He pulled back to look at her surprised and Rei dropped her weapon with a clank to the floor. What did she say? Her eyes looked back into his and she smiled placing a finger against his chest. "On a few conditions." Her voice said sternly and he raised an eyebrow at her a smile coming once again to his lips. Ami let out a breath and Minako grabbed onto the small girl with excitement as she watched.

"And those would be?" He asked quietly and slowly her arm coiled around his bare shoulders wrapping around his neck. He grinned pulling her closer to him, his hand still dangling above her left aching for permission to push his ring onto her finger.

"No more of this." She said, her smile vanishing slightly for a moment and he grinned gently pushing the ring a little further onto her finger and she glanced at her hand and then back at him. "I own you completely." She announced and his eyes bore into hers with such an intensity she wondered if he would take her right there on the dance floor.

"You are mine and you only dance for me and everything you are will be mine for eternity." She finished with a flare and he watched her tongue flick with fascination. A genuine smile came to his lips as he pushed the ring all the way down her slender finger fitting perfectly. A large smile came to her perfect lips as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Rei let out a cry of happiness and jumped up and down, Ami, Minako and Makoto soon following as they let out screams of excitement.

"See that wasn't so hard." Motoki smirked brushing off his shoulders with a bit of pride in himself. Rei laughed shaking her head. He squirmed like a baby when she pulled that knife on him.

"Mamoru's plan worked perfectly." Makoto grinned watching the happy couple.

"It's very romantic. Proposing to her where they had first discovered they loved each other... even though this is a house of debauchery." Ami mumbled and Minako and Makoto glanced at her sharply and Ami looked at them. "What?" She asked with a smirk and Rei wrapped an arm around the brains of their bunch as the girls watched with complete and utter joy their leader, their Princess and their best friend have all of her dreams come true... again.

Mamoru smirked as he gripped her delicate body to his. A year ago on this very floor his whole life had been changed in a matter of hours... He had done to her there what he had ached to do the millions of times she had run into him... and he had done the one thing he feared he never would be able to. Fall in love. Her hand snaked into his hair and then pulled his head down and their lips met passionately, lovingly taking in each other in a slow devouring kiss that crossed time.

Clapping was heard around them and Mamoru smirked against her lips and then pulled her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he clutched to her happily. She giggled hugging onto him and he smiled lovingly at her. Their life was perfect.

"So, how many kids do you want?" Minako asked over the noise and Usagi glanced at the blonde and grinned.

"You want to wear ruffles?" She asked and Minako gasped and shrunk away with a blush. Rei smirked crossing her arms across her chest contently.

"Our work here is done." She mumbled and Ami grinned as she and Motoki smiled approvingly at the happy couple.

"Now all we have to do is get them married... on the throne... produce an heir and live happily ever after." Ami mumbled with a content sigh and Makoto nodded.

"Shouldn't be too hard." She said with satisfaction and Motoki nodded.

"Creating a monarchy never is." He mumbled and Rei laughed with a shake of her head. Usagi wrapped her arms lovingly around Mamoru's head as their faces rubbed against each other's in contentment. Suddenly the blonde pulled away and Mamoru glanced at her curiously.

"I just applied for college." She announced and Mamoru chuckled, the others glancing at her with amusement.

"If you want it... go for it... but I can see our future getting very busy very quickly..." Mamoru mumbled and Usagi smirked leaning close to him.

"I like challenges." She grinned and Mamoru smirked leaning forward and capturing her lips lovingly.

"Ha! I've rubbed off on her!" Ami cried putting an arm of triumph in the air and Minako grinned grabbing it and shoving it down.

"And we've rubbed off on you!" She laughed and Ami grinned.

"Of course." She grinned and Rei sighed as the blonde and prince were lost to reality and entered into their perfect world together.

"Puurfect..." Artemis grinned seeing the two down below. He blinked when he felt something rub against his neck. He glanced towards it and raised a curious eyebrow at the look in Luna's eyes. He purred and she leaned her head against him lovingly. He glanced back onto the floor as a smile came to his cat mouth. "Maybe we could have a double wedding..." He grinned and Luna purred rubbing her face against his and he returned the affection with ample eagerness.

"Cats don't need to get married." She whispered and Artemis grinned, his blueeyes flashing as he glanced at his soul mate.

"Who said we were going to be cats?" he asked and Luna pulled back and looked at him with shock and he purred loudly and rubbed his head against hers. Luna smiled slightly and returned the affection with happiness.

The End.

* * *

Well!?! Does anyone need a tissue? Sniff... it's over.... seriously this time. I spent ten minutes formatting this one so I better get a few reviews for that cause that is annoying to accomplish!! Why it can't copy like I write it into this system I'll never know... grr... 

Thank you for joining me on this journey and I hope to see you all again on my new one!

As a parting gift I will leave you valuable Sailor Moon Info!

In Astronomy you will most likely learn that the Inner Solar System only consists of Mercury, Venus Earth and Mars. The outer Solar System starts with Jupiter and Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn are called Jovian Planets because they all look like Jupiter. Hm... Imagine if Jupiter had been in the Outer Senshi... would her powers have held up? Sometimes it was good for Nako to stray from the original since she did incorporate so much of mythology and history into her manga as it was.

I recently purchased the First Season 8 disc set of Sailor Moon uncut and uncensored! If only you all could have seen the excitement on my face... sigh... the first few episodes until Jupiter arrives the opening titles are you guessed it... all about Mercury, Moon and Mars... Those three are without a doubt the most marketed characters in the first season. Curious was our Anime writers being astronomically correct? Why couldn't they add Jupiter and Venus into that mix? In the first six episodes we had no clue who Mars or Mercury was... why just those three? Hm... Ah the deep secrets of a child's cartoon. ;) Till next time readers!!

Good Night and God Bless!

Marronett


End file.
